Reboot
by HarryMakepeace
Summary: This story starts after the midseason finale (season 5). The group has to cope with the death of Beth. They also need to consider where to go now. Carol and Daryl are my favorites and therefore they are the main protagonists. This is going to be a Caryl fic :-) Just let me know, what you think and if I should continue. English is not my first language but I'm trying :-)
1. Chapter 1

**All characters and TWD don't belong to me. I just borrowed them from AMC!**

Have fun reading and I am grateful for any comment.

* * *

><p>They drove back to the church, without speaking a word. The survivors were shocked. How had it come to this? The unthinkable had happened - Beth was dead. The sight of her dead sister, had been burned into Maggie's mind. She would never be able to forget that sight, as Daryl had carried her limp body out of the front door of Grady Memorial Hospital. Maggie had decided to bury her little sister near the church, and so they drove towards the east, in absolute silence. Daryl had refused to let go of the slender body, and so he sat in the back seat of the old Ford and rocked the dead girl back and forth. After what felt like an eternity Rick stopped the car in front of the church. Rick got out and opened the back door. Daryl protested, but Rick gently took Beth's body from him.<p>

"I'll help to dig the grave," Glenn offered.

Rick nodded briefly and carried Beth into the church. Maggie followed him, sobbing, with her head down. The group left the cars in front of the building, too stunned to know what to do next. Daryl was the last to get out and looked around, confused. His eyes searched for Carol, who was standing a few meters away and was being supported by Tyreese. As their eyes met, he just shook his head briefly and ran into the woods.

He ran a few feet and leaned panting against a tree. His eyes filled with tears and he sank to his knees. He couldn't bury a loved one again. Beth was so young, only 19 years old, and so full of hope and dreams and yet she couldn't escape the horror. With trembling hands he reached for the knife in his waistband. From a distance he heard a murmur and familiar sounds seemed miles away. He didn't seem to notice the Walker which was directly behind him. It bent down to Daryl and just before it could sink its teeth into Daryl's shoulder, a small, pale hand slashed a knife into its head. Daryl did not even flinch as the Walker crashed beside him. A second later he was pulled out of his world by a human groan.

Face contorted with pain, Carol leaned forward and groaned again. The knife hung limp in her hand and she held her right arm in position.

Daryl jumped up and turned around.

"What are ya doing here?" he asked curtly.

"Saving your life," she replied in the same tone.

"Go back to the others. Leave me alone," he grumbled, making it difficult for her to understand him.

"I can't. I can't leave you here. What are you doing, Daryl?" she asked anxiously, with a trembling voice.

He just shook his head and walked a few feet away from her.

"It ain't safe here. Go back," he ordered, wiping away the tears.

"You're not safe here alone, Daryl. What is this? Why are you out here alone?" she asked again.

He turned back to her and the knife in his hand flashed in the sun. Carol's eyes flew open in shock.

"None of your business," he hissed shortly.

"It is my business. Don't do that again, Daryl. Don't shut me out again," she pleaded softly.

Daryl Dixon had never been the great orator. It had always been difficult for him to find friends and so he was so thankful for Carol and Beth. But Beth was dead now, and he did what he always did. He pulled back.

Daryl sat down on the ground and buried his face in his arms. Carol limped a few steps toward him and was now standing above him. She waited for him to begin to speak. Daryl was sensitive and she knew that she couldn't push him.

"People are evil. The Walkers ain't the threat, it's humanity. Human beings kill with intent. I can't take this anymore, Carol. Rick is right, humans are animals. There's nothing good in this world. Today I've lost my last faith in humanity," he whispered brokenly.

"We have the group, Daryl. That's good," she said briefly.

"The group is changing. We're changing. I've changed. Everything is changing. I can't stand it anymore. Lori, Hershel, Andrea, Merle and now Beth. It's as if everything and everyone is taken from me."

"And what about me? I'm still here. We've all suffered losses. We can't give up. I often wanted to give up. After Sophia? After Karen and David? After the girls? I wanted to give up but I'm still here. There's always a reason to go on. After Rick sent me away and I was alone, I wanted to give up. But then I saw the smoke from the prison and I knew that I have to find you. Then I met Tyreese and the girls. They were my reason to go on. After what happened with the girls, I heard the shots from Terminus and I had to move on. There is always a reason not to give up. Please, let's go back. Let's mourn Beth. Please, Daryl, don't do this to me," Carol pleaded in a sad voice.

Carol's pain got worse and she could barely stand. Her knees were shaking and her upper body ached. The car had hit her hard.

"We'll start over, Daryl. Just like you said."

"Ya ain't leaving the group again?" he asked anxiously.

"This is my family. I'm not going anywhere," she said in a firm voice.

"I can't bury her. Can we just stay here? Only a little while. Just you and me? I just can't," he stammered.

"We should say goodbye to her. I couldn't say goodbye to Sophia and I regret it to this day."

"It was my fault, Carol. She's dead because of me. Maggie blames me, I can see it. I lost Beth. I should have protected her. She was just a kid," he sighed.

"It wasn't your fault. If I hadn't been so careless, she could still be alive. I want to say goodbye and thank her. She saved me. Dawn told me that Beth gave me the medicine I needed. Without Beth, I'd be dead now. I owe it to her, Daryl. But I won't leave you alone. Did you really want to kill yourself? Daryl? Be honest with me. Merle once told me that a Dixon never goes the easy way."

„Maybe the easiest way is also a relief. Don't worry, I won't kill myself," he whispered now firmly.

Daryl stood up and he approached Carol within inches. He leaned his forehead against hers and took a deep breath.

"I thought I'd lost you, too. Again. When the car hit you, I thought I would never see you again. I can't lose you. You're the only person I still wanna live for. After everything that's happened, be honest with me. What would have happened the night if I hadn't followed you?"

Carol closed her eyes. The pain was unbearable. Not just the physical. Tears ran down her face and she began to sob.

"I'm not sure but I think I'd ... I don't know. Maybe I would have left."

"C'mere," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her trembling body.

"I can't lose you too. It was too often and too close. We need to take care of each other. And now do just that and ... "

Before she could finish the sentence, her legs gave in and she collapsed. Daryl reacted quickly and grabbed her before she fell to the ground. He put his arm under her legs and lifted her up. Carol leaned her head against his chest and moaned softly. Carefully, he carried her back to the church.

The sight of them, Daryl carrying Carol the same way he'd carried Beth, made the blood freeze in the veins of the others. The memory of Beth was too fresh and a loud cry from Maggie broke the silence. Daryl paused, startled. Carol moved her head slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"She's exhausted and hurt but she's okay," he said softly and took a few steps toward the door.

"Daryl? We want to pay Beth her last should be there," said Rick and looked down sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWD is still not mine and I borrowed them from AMC and Robert Kirkman!**

**Thank you for the reviews and to those who discribed to my little story!**

**Here is the second chapter. Hope you gonna like it. Let me know, what you think. The funeral and a bit of talking in this Chapter. A little bit of Caryl ;-)**

* * *

><p>Daryl hesitated, then nodded. Carol was right, he should say goodbye. Maggie clung to Glenn, still sobbing.<p>

"You should be there, Daryl. Beth would have wanted it this way," stammered the young woman.

Daryl turned to her and forced a smile. Tyreese went over to Daryl and wanted to take Carol, but the young redneck refused and kept his friend tight in his arms.

"It's okay. I've got her," Daryl murmured, leaning his cheek against her head. Carol lifted her head slightly and ran a hand over his cheek.

"You can let me down, Daryl," she said softly.

Slowly he let her down until her feet touched the ground. He had his arms still wrapped around her hips and supported her as they slowly limped toward the center of the square. The group went behind the church, while Rick carried the body of the young woman to her grave. Beth's body was wrapped in a white sheet.

While Rick laid her body down, a ray of sunlight broke through the clouds. Maggie cried heartbreakingly and fell to the ground. Her trembling body was held by Glenn. The survivors lowered their gaze and prayed. After a few minutes of silence, Rick took a few steps forward.

"When I met Beth three years ago, she was a child. We've all seen her grow up. Growing up in this horrible world is cruel. I know what I'm talking about," he said in a trembling voice, and looked at Carl and Judith.

"But despite this terrible world and the many losses, she never lost hope. For my children, she was the big sister and to me she was like a daughter. She saw something good in everything and everyone. With her, we lost something good and hopeful. It's even more important now that we stick together and find new hope and courage. We owe her that. We will never forget you, Beth," stammered Rick and tears ran down his cheeks.

Carol and Daryl held on to each other and Carol wept bitterly into his chest. He gently stroked her back.

"I should have died. She was too young and innocent," she whispered, and sobbed violently.

"Don't say something like that. It'll be okay again," he said, barely audibly, and kissed her on the forehead.

After the burial, the group went back to the church while Maggie and Glenn remained alone at the grave.

Michonne looked around and stood beside Rick. She leaned toward him, so the other could barely hear her.

"I don't wanna scare anyone but someone's been here. Some of our weapons are missing and I found this," she whispered and held out a rabbit's foot.

Rick looked at the dark-skinned beauty in surprise.

"You mean survivors from Terminus?" Rick asked shocked.

"I have no idea. But we shouldn't stay very long. We shouldn't risk it," whispered Michonne.

"You're probably right. We should get together and decide what to do."

"After what happened, we need a breather. We all need time to process what happened. We need security again. A safe place. So much happened the last few weeks and we can't go on like this," said the pretty woman, convinced.

Rick nodded and searched the crowd for Daryl. Michonne was right. They needed time to breathe and to grieve. Daryl sat lost in his thoughts on the stairs. He had wrapped an arm around Carol, who had leaned her head against his shoulder. Michonne and Rick went to the couple. Daryl lifted his head and stared at them.

"We may have a problem. Michonne has noticed that someone was at church while we were away. We should consider what to do now," said Rick concerned.

"What do you mean? Should we go today?" Daryl muttered.

"I don't know how big the risk is. If there are survivors from Terminus, we shouldn't waste time."

"I don't know. We just buried Beth and Carol is seriously injured. Maybe we should stay here for one night, so that we all can rest. We set up guards and take turns. Carol's wounds must be bandaged. Her shoulder looks bad. And we don't know what was injured in the accident. She's in a lot of pain. And Eugene also needs rest," Daryl said worriedly.

"I've survived worse. If it's better for the group, we should go," Carol moaned softly.

"No, Daryl's right. We stay one night, so that we can rest. Michonne and I take the first watch. Abraham and Sasha take the next shift, and Tara and Tyreese take the final watch. Everyone else will rest. Tomorrow we will decide what to do," Rick suggested.

Rick and Michonne went back to the others and informed them of the plan. The group agreed and prepared for the upcoming night.

Daryl and Carol lingered on the stairs and he held her still in his arms.

"I should take watch," Daryl stammered.

"You'll be needed tomorrow, Daryl. You need time to rest. I need you and I couldn't bear if you destroy yourself. Take your time and grieve."

"I'll take you inside. You need to rest and someone should look at your wounds. We have bandages and all that stuff inside," he said, standing carefully.

He gave Carol a hand and pulled her to her feet. Carol grimaced in pain and limped, with his support, into the back room. Carefully, she lay down on the narrow bed and groaned. Daryl left the room and returned quickly with the bandages.

"I'll get Sasha or Michonne. One of them should look at your wounds."

"You can do it," she said quickly and very quietly.

Daryl cleared his throat and looked around nervously. He walked slowly toward the door and wanted to leave the room but then he closed the door and went back uncertainly.

"It's no problem, Daryl. I'm not ashamed. You're my friend and I trust you."

Carol sat up carefully and tried to take her vest off. He sat down on the edge of the bed and helped her gently. His hands were shaking uncontrollably. Carol paused and took his hands in hers.

"It's okay, I'll do that," she said quickly and soothingly.

Very slowly and carefully she stripped off her vest. With great pain she pulled her top over her head. Daryl was frozen. Carol wore bra and Daryl sighed with relief. But as his eyes wandered down, he froze once again.

"Oh God, that bad?" she asked anxiously.

Her upper body was covered in bruises but that was not the reason why Daryl was holding his breath. He had expected the terrible bruises, but the many scars that he also say on her shocked him deeply. Between all the scars and bruises there was a fresh, bleeding wound.

"Holy shit! What? Who?" he stammered.

Now she realized that he meant the scars. She lived with it for so long that she had completely forgotten.

"Ed... He used a knife. That was the day when I went to the shelter. But I told the police I'd been robbed. He loved his little games. Sometimes it was the baseball bat, a cigarette or a knife. He was very creative. I was so stupid."

Daryl was stunned. How could a man do something like this to a woman?

With trembling fingers he stroked gently over the scars. He was surprised at how soft the scarred skin felt. His scars were rough and reminded him every day of his childhood. Carol flinched under the touch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't wanna hurt you," he gritted through his teeth.

"Don't worry, you didn't. I was just surprised."

"I think the wounds on your stomach and your eyebrow should be cleaned. They don't have to be sewn. They ain't too deep. Do you think anything's broken?" he asked anxiously.

"Maybe a rib but I'll survive. Wouldn't be the first rib fracture. It heals itself."

"That son of a bitch can be happy that he's already dead. I wish I had bashed his skull in back at the quarry. And Sophia? Did he...?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter today and thank you so much for the lovely reviews. Hope you enjoy my little story. A little bit more talking and a little bit Caryl lies ahead of us. Hope there are still some Caryl fans out there :-) Tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**And thank you to Robert Kirkman and AMC for the beautiful characters.**

* * *

><p>He was interrupted by her head shaking.<p>

"Nope, he didn't touch Sophia. He had me. By the way, you gave me the ax. You remember? We did it together," she said softly and smiled.

Nervous and tense, he turned his head to the side and looked at the bandages.

"What do I do now?" Daryl asked uncertainly.

"Take a cotton ball and dip it into the iodine. Then you slowly dap at the wounds. A wound dressing and adhesive tape should do it. The wounds should be closed so they're airtight," Carol explained in a calm voice.

Daryl did what he was told and carefully dabbed the wounds. Carol gritted her teeth and tried not to scream. Tears ran down her cheeks and she closed her eyes. Insecure, he pulled his hand back.

"No, no, go ahead. The wounds must be disinfected and it burns like hell. Don't worry, okay? You're not doing anything wrong. It's really okay, Daryl. You know, nine lives," she said confidently, patting his knee.

"Lately you've used up some of these lives. Don't be too generous with em," he said with a smile and began to dab the wounds again.

After he had bandaged her wounds, he leaned back and took a deep breath.

"Thank you. I didn't want Michonne or Sasha to see me like this. But I'm okay being weak around you sometimes. We're the same. We both have scars."

Daryl looked at her in surprise.

"You knew?" he asked uncertainly.

"I've known since you tried to find Sophia. I helped Hershel to patch you up that night. I'm sorry, I should have told you. After seeing the book from the shelter, I knew for sure."

"My old man was like your husband. He was a bastard," he murmured softly.

"Maybe that made us that much stronger. We know what it means to suffer and we knew long before all hell broke loose."

He nodded thoughtfully and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You should sleep now. Tomorrow will be a long day and you need to rest. I'll be outside the door if you need anything."

"I won't be able to sleep. As soon as I close my eyes, I see Beth and I can hear Maggie screaming. Can you stay? Just for a little while. I'm scared to be alone," asked the petite woman tenderly.

Daryl slid uncertainly back and forth. He wanted nothing more than to be alone. All his life he had been alone. He had fought his demons alone. But in a strange way, he was attracted to this woman. And so he agreed and sat down on a chair near the window.

"What happened to the girls?" he asked suddenly.

Carol didn't answer, but merely closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You said it was worse. What happened out there?"

She remained silent. She rose slowly and walked to the window. Carefully, she leaned her battered body against the wall and stared out into the dark. From inside the church they heard voices and murmurs. The group had apparently gotten together and had moved into the nave.

Daryl and Carol listened for a short time and didn't say a word. He took her hand and stroked his thumb over her palm.

„I had to put Lizzie down," she said quietly with a trembling voice.

Daryl's eyes flew open in shock.

"Damn it, Carol! Talk to me! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Tears glistened in her eyes as she began to speak.

"After I went back to the prison, I followed the tracks. I found the girls in the woods. Tyreese tried to help a man and his son and the girls were alone. Mika fought the Walkers and Lizzie held Judith in her arms. Judith was turning blue because Lizzie covered her mouth and nose to stop her from screaming, I think. I thought, no, I was hoping that it was an accident, a mistake. Lizzie kept on behaving strangely. We found a safe house and stayed there. Lizzie started to play with the Walkers. She brought them directly to us. The next day we found Mika. Lizzie had stabbed her sister. She wanted to show us that Mika would come back and nothing would change. I thought about leaving with Lizzie. She was a threat to Judith and to everyone. Tyreese couldn't do it so I had to put Lizzie out of her misery. I had to put her down," Carol sobbed and squeezed his hand tightly.

Daryl looked sad, stood up and held her tightly in his arms.

"I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what you've been through. And yet you're here. Here with me."

„That evening I told Tyreese about Karen and David. I gave him my gun to decide what to do with me. And he decided to forgive me. I just wanted to protect the people I love. In my mind I could stop the disease and Tyreese understood," she explained further.

"We should really get some sleep. If you want, I'll stay in the room," he offered, and gently stroked her short, gray hair.

"Or you could lie down next to me," she whispered.

"Could be a bit tight. I'll sit beside the bed and sleep on the floor."

"I don't need much space. Lay beside me. Then I'll feel better and safer," she said in a quiet voice and led him to the bed.

Unsure, Daryl shifted from one foot to the other. Carol lay down on the bed and moved up to the wall. With one hand she tapped on the blanket and asked him to lay down.

"Don't worry, I won't bite. We are friends and both completely dressed."

Daryl grinned after this statement and lay gently back on the mattress. There was no pillow so he offered his arm to support her head. She timidly laid her head on his biceps and stared at the ceiling.

"I wanted to go after you," whispered Daryl.

"Mh?"

"After I heard what Rick did. I wanted to look for you. Rick and I had a fight and then all hell broke loose. The governor, the prison, everything went to hell. I grabbed Beth and we ran," explained the redneck.

"Rick did what he thought was right. I don't blame him. He wanted to protect his children," said Carol, barely audibly.

"That's bullshit. He doesn't know you."

"Do you know me, Daryl? I'm no longer the same woman I was a few months ago. I've done things ... things that not everyone understands," she said and turned to look at the man beside her.

"You were in Atlanta with me. You wanted to save Beth and almost died. That's the Carol I know. You don't give up and you try ... you're trying your best. After all the shit you've been through, you're still here. Rick was wrong. He had no right to send you away. I thought I'd never see you again. Beth gave me hope that it pays off to live on."

Carol felt uncomfortable with the conversation about Beth. Her stomach tightened.

"You were alone with Beth before she was kidnapped?" she asked and then regretted it at the same time.

"Yeah, at the beginning she was quite a pain in the ass. She just wouldn't stop talking," he said quietly, and chuckled at the thought.

"What?"

"We were drunk and talked. Then we burned down a shack. She was so brave. Beth gave me new hope."

Carol's stomach clenched further. She just had to know.

"Did something happen between you? I mean ... Did you and Beth ..." she began, but he cut her off.

"Are you crazy, woman? She was just a kid. Who do you think I am?" he hissed angrily.

"I'm sorry. I just thought ... I saw you with a knife in the woods ... you were so desperate."

"Because I couldn't protect her. I can't protect anyone." He choked on the words and a tear ran down his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your kind words and private messages. Many, many thanks to Terp4Life for your help and for giving me the courage to go on. Anyway ... here is the next chapter and I hope you like it because I love to write this little story.**

**Thank you AMC and Robert Kirman for letting me borrow this beautiful characters.**

* * *

><p>They lingered in the silence of the room for a few minutes. Carol felt one of his tears drip onto her cheek.<p>

"You saved me. I would be dead without you," she stuttered with a lump in her throat.

"Stop it, Carol. I'm a failure. My father was right, I'm useless."

"That's not true and you know it. You've earned your place at the top. You've done so much for each of us. Especially for me," she said in a firm voice.

" I'm happy you're here and we really should sleep for a few hours. Good night, Carol. "

"Night, Daryl," she answered curtly, sat up and kissed him on the forehead.

After a few hours of restless sleep, Carol opened her eyes. She was disoriented for a moment. Panic rose in her and her heart was racing. Carefully, she sat down on the edge of the bed. His half of the bed was already cold. She stood up slowly and opened the door to the church. Michonne sat on a bench and fed Judith. When Carol entered the church, their eyes met.

"How are you?" Michonne wondered briefly.

"I feel like I was run over by a truck. Where is everyone? "Carol asked in surprise.

"Rick, Daryl and Abraham are on a supply run. The rest is outside, discussing a potential destination. Little Asskicker and I are just enjoying the silence. Are you hungry? There're some granola bars left," Michonne offered and rocked the baby back and forth.

Carol nodded and took a bar out of the basket next to the pretty, dark-skinned woman.

"How is Maggie?" Carol asked, biting into the cereal bar.

"She hasn't said a word since the funeral. Glenn has tried everything in his power, but she refuses to leave her sister. Rosita has already tried but no one can reach her. It's so sad and shocking. Maybe she'd listens to you?"

"I'm sure I'm the last person she wants to see right now. Her sister is dead and I'm alive," Carol whispered, barely audible.

"Don't say that. We're all happy that you're alive and with us. You've done so much for us. You saved our asses at Terminus. Holy shit, that was really badass."

" I couldn't just watch. Every one of you would have done the same," said the lanky woman briefly.

"Yeah, maybe, but not all of us would have managed to survive. You are bad-ass, Carol Peletier."

The voices outside grew louder. Carol smiled at Michonne and limped toward the exit. The three men had returned from their tour. Daryl stood with his back to her and didn't turn around. Rick noticed her in the doorway and walked towards the church.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked worriedly.

Carol nodded and smiled softly.

"What's the fuss?" she asked curiously and her eyes wandered over the group.

"We couldn't find much useful. The gas will only last for a few miles. Fortunately, Eugene feels better. But we're worried about you. So, how are you?" Rick asked for the umpteenth time.

"I'm fine. We do what's best for the group," she lied and looked past him.

"We'll have to go on foot for a few miles before we can rest. So look at me and tell me how you really are?"

"Don't listen to her. She always says she's fine but that's not true," Daryl said, as he stood next to Rick.

Carol grimaced and looked down. He knew her too well. Rick discovered Michonne in the church and waved at her briefly.

"We have to decide where to go from here. Let's get Abraham and discuss the whole issue," Rick suggested.

After a few minutes, a part of the group had gathered in the church.

"How did the roads to Washington look?" asked the leader.

"Real bad. Hordes everywhere. No getting through on the main road. Washington no longer makes sense," replied the red-haired soldier.

"We need a safe place. Similar to the prison or to a hospital," Michonne said firmly.

"Michonne is right. We need a safe place, surrounded by fences, which is big enough for all of us. We should move on and leave Georgia. There's nothing left here. Maybe we can find something in another state," noted Carol.

"Yeah, but in which direction? Shall we go up-country towards the west or eastwards towards the ocean?" Rick asked thoughtfully.

"Maybe there're new opportunities for us on the coast. I spent a lot of time in Charleston at my grandparents' house as a child. They had a small farm outside the city. There was a school and a small hospital nearby," Carol answered and took a deep breath at the thought.

"Carol has a point. Eastwards seems to be a good idea. Let's try it, if you all agree ," Daryl suggested.

"I think Rosita, Eugene and I will stay here for a while. Make the church safe again. Eugene still needs rest. We'll wait a week and if you don't come back, we'll follow. I don't think Eugene can walk such a long way. I owe it to him. The rest of the group can decide whether they want to go with you now or want to stay here for a week," Abraham said.

"That's your decision, but the rest of the group will go with us. We don't split up again. You can stay, but we' are going," Rick said angrily.

"They are free human beings and they can decide for themselves. We'll follow in a week," the soldier said in a commanding tone and left the church.

"Then it's decided. We're leaving soon," Rick said with a firm voice and stood up.

The group began to pack up. Gabriel and Noah had decided to stay with Abraham at the church, while Glenn decided, on behalf of himself and Maggie, to go towards the coast. Maybe they could have a fresh start in a different place. Carol packed a few things back into her backpack, as Daryl put a hand on her shoulder. She winced noticeably. He was holding a scarf in his hand as she turned.

"You should put your arm in here," he suggested and put the scarf around her neck.

"Thank you," she sighed softly.

"Are you up to this?" he asked concerned.

"Must be. We all need a fresh start. A place where we can feel safe again, to start over. We need to put the past behind us. I have to put the past behind me... at least I have to try."

"You're not alone," assured Daryl.

"I know, and I thank God, if he exists, for that every day."

Daryl took the book about childhood abuse that he had found at the shelter about childhood abuse from his bag and put it into Carol's hand.

"Put the book in your backpack. We just need one bag," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist to steady her.

She did as she was asked and gave the backpack to Daryl. He swung the backpack over his right shoulder and they left the room together.

The rest of the survivors had gathered in front of the church. Maggie stood still, her face completely devoid of emotion, beside Glenn and stared at the floor. Tara took her friend's hand and squeezed it tightly. Maggie jumped slightly and looked at Tara.

"I'm here for you, Maggie," the young woman said, barely audible and Maggie nodded slowly.

Glenn smiled softly and took the other hand of his wife. Rick's group said goodbye to Abraham and the others, then walked towards the forest, possibly towards a new future.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review :-) Every review encourag me to go on with my little Caryl story. TBC<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Terp4Life for your help again :-) Can't thank you enough! And thank you to all readers :-) Unfortunately they are still not mine. **

**All charactrs belong to AMC and Rob Kirkman.**

* * *

><p>The group with Rick had been wandering through the woods for several hours. As their leader, he had insisted that they at least to make sure to reach the main road to the east before it got dark. Daryl knew Rick was right but Carol was getting worse. She urgently needed a break. Her steps were sluggish and she could barely stand on her feet. To make sure not to be a burden, she would never complained. Ever since Carol had lost her daughter, Daryl had felt responsible for her. She had changed, but to him she was still the vulnerable woman that she had once been. Daryl supported her as well as he could, but he was having more and more trouble supporting her weight.<p>

"That's it. You don't have to prove anything. You need a break. And don't tell me you're fine! Cut the bullshit!" he hissed in her ear.

"It's okay. I can still walk a few miles. We shouldn't spend the night in the woods," she stuttered in pain.

Daryl grabbed her tightly around the waist and stopped. He whistled and waved to Rick as he turned around.

"We need to rest, Rick," he said shortly.

Carol grumbled briefly and shook her head. She felt like a burden once again. Rick went to the end of the group and stopped next to the couple.

"We have to make it as far as possible. How bad is it? "Rick asked with concerned.

"Pretty bad but ya know her... she's stubborn as a mule. We need a fucking car. Is there a town on the way to the highway?" Daryl moaned and pressed Carol firmly against his hips.

"Okay, the next road isn't far. Should be only a few miles to Jackson. We can rest there for tonight and maybe we'll find something usefull. Are you up to this Carol?"

Carol gritted her teeth and nodded. Rick put his arm around her waist and grabbed her waistband.

"I take over, Daryl. You and Michonne take the lead to Jackson," Rick told his friend.

Daryl accepted the offer thankfully and squeezed her hand briefly. His back ached and he felt every bone. With quick steps, he ran to Michonne and told her the plan. Michonne threw a worried glance at Carol and nodded sympathetically.

About an hour later, they reached the town sign. Jackson was a small town in the heart of Georgia. Founded in 1826, the community was named after governor James Jackson. Before the Apocalypse, Jackson had about 5,000 inhabitants. Now the streets were deserted. The group walked a few hundred meters to the town center and looked around. In front of them was a large red building. From a distance, they heard the grumbling of some Walkers.

"That's the courthouse. It's perfect for the night and it also has a bell tower. It can be used as a watchtower," Rick explained.

"Okay, then let's see what's inside. Michonne, Rick and I can clear the building if needed," Daryl ordered and took his crossbow from the shoulder.

Michonne handed the baby to Tyreese, and took the katana sword from the sheath. Carl was unhappy with the decision and stood next to his dad.

"That's not fair. I want to help," the boy griped.

"You get a special task, Carl. You have to protect your little sister and Carol. Can you do that? I want Tara, Glenn, Maggie and Sasha to maintain watch at the two exits."

"That's not necessary, Rick. I can take care of Judith," Carol said firmly.

Daryl rolled his eyes after this statement and drew Carol to the side.

"You're not the Bionic Woman. When I'm in there, I don't wanna worry about you! Did you forget? You don't have to prove anything. You stay close to Tyreese and Carl."

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm not your fucking problem," she said angrily.

"Damn, Carol. I'm fed up. When will you finally get it? I don't wanna lose you again! Do you really know what I went through when that fucking car hit you? I had to watch helplessly or they would have killed us both. Do you wanna get yourself killed? If you keep this up, it will happen. If that's what you want, I won't stand around and watching!" He let his anger run free.

The rest of the group looked at the pair in surprise. A few years ago they had had a similar conversation, but without an audience. Carol looked down at the ground with embarrassment. She looked away from him, so he couldn't see her tears. Carol had changed. The emotional pain of the past was far from being healed. She'd built a wall around herself so that no one could hurt her again – no one except Daryl. From the beginning he'd found a way to break through this wall. They were the same. Marked by scars from their past, mentally and physically.

Daryl raised a hand and she winced. But instead of hitting her, as Ed had done, he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"No unnecessary risks and no more death wishes, okay? We'll start over, in Charleston or anywhere else," he promised and smiled softly.

She nodded in agreement and went back to Tyreese, without another word. They didn't need many words to understand each other. Little gestures made this friendship special. These gestures were like little gifts.

The group positioned themselves around the courthouse. Tyreese, Carol and the children hid behind a small wall. Carol held her knife in her hand, watching the road.

"How are ya holding up?" Tyreese asked her worriedly.

"I'm exhausted and the pain's killing me," she said honestly, without turning her eyes from the road.

"What was the fight about?" he asked inquisitively.

"What fight?"

"Daryl and you arguing," he replied.

"About me having death wishes," she answered, her voice devoid of emotion.

"Is that true?" he asked in shock, staring at her with wide eyes.

"No, not really. I told Daryl already that I'll try to stay away from hell as long as possible. But I can't stand by and do nothing. For years I did nothing and I almost broke. That will never happen again. When I die someday, it won't be because I did nothing," she explained firmly.

Tyreese didn't know about Carol's history, so he just frowned and just looked at her questioningly. The conversation was interrupted by the growl of some Walkers. A small herd was wandering down the street. Judith's babbling drew attention to the little group behind the wall.

"Fucking Shit! Take Judith away from here," Carol whispered.

She looked around and saw a small shop at the end of the road.

"Over there!"

Tyreese followed her index finger and began to run. Carl remained crouched beside Carol and waited for further instructions.

"Okay, we have to take them out!" she hissed, and the boy nodded.

She looked back and watched Tyreese climbing a fire escape.

"Okay, you ready?" Carol asked cautiously.

The boy nodded and jumped in a single bound over the wall. Carol followed him much more slowly and fell right to the ground. The Walkers detected them immediately. With a sluggish walk they tottered toward Carol and Carl.

The grumbling and moaning became increasingly louder. Carol pulled herself back to the feet just as a Walker bent over her. With a quick movement she rammed the knife into its head. Carl also used his knife so as not to make any noise. First, he kicked a Walker's leg, so that it fell to the ground. Then he sank his knife in the attacker's head.

The situation got confusing. More and more Walkers came from the side streets. Carol and Carl killed one after the other, but couldn't control the situation any longer. Maggie and Glenn were alarmed by Carl's screams. They ran to the front of the building and joined the fight. Sasha and Tara did exactly the same. As the situation got out of control, Daryl happened to look out of the window. What he saw made his blood run cold.

"Damn! Shit! Rick! Michonne! There's Walkers everywhere!" he cried in panic, and opened a window.

He aimed his bow and started shooting. Rick gave a gun to Michonne and they did the same. So as not to jeopardize the group, Michonne and Rick shot only at Walkers in the distance.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter :-) A little bit action lies ahead of our group! I really hope you like it. Tell me what ou think.**

**The Walking Dead is still not mine. **

**Anyway... here we go :-)**

* * *

><p>They fought for their lives. After a few minutes, Daryl ran out of arrows. He reached for his revolver and remembered that Noah had kept it.<p>

"We have to bring them in, Daryl!" Rick exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay, you cover me, I'm going down!" Daryl shouted back.

Daryl rushed down the stairs and tore the door open.

"Come on! This way!" he shouted at the group.

They fought their way through the Walkers and stormed into the building. When Carl ran past Daryl, he was stopped by the redneck.

"Where are Carol and Tyreese?" he asked breathlessly.

"Dunno! Still out there," the teenager yelled back.

"I'm going to find them! Barricade the door from the inside!" Daryl shouted and made his way out.

A few meters away he saw Carol. She was limping along on the opposite side of the street. Some Walkers followed her. Daryl's heart was racing. What was she up to? He panted as he briefly stood and let his gaze wander along the row of shops. Suddenly he noticed Tyreese on one of the roofs. Carol slowed down and the Walkers had almost caught up with her. Frightened for her, Daryl ran after her and killed the Walkers behind her with his hunting knife. He grabbed her from behind, so that she cried out in terror.

"Hold on to me and run to the ladder!" he shouted into her ear.

She reached for the bottom rung and pulled herself up with the last of her strength. With one hand on the ladder, she tried to pull Daryl up. He grabbed her hand and a rung. With one swing he pulled himself up before a hand could grab his foot.

Carol climbed up the ladder, followed closely by Daryl. She fell onto the roof, exhausted. Daryl dropped next to her and immediately turned on his back. She was lying flat on her stomach and breathed heavily. After a few seconds, the heavy breathing turned into giggles.

"Not funny," Daryl gasped .

"Ya right, sorry," she giggled on.

"Why do I have to save your ass again and again?" he asked in amusement, coughing violently.

"You might have a crush on me. And you should definitely stop smoking," she sighed and gave him a light slap on the chest.

Tyreese stood behind the couple and looked down at them in surprise.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're alright. How's lil asskicker?" Daryl asked still coughing.

"Hungry," Tyreese answered quickly.

Daryl got to his feet and looked over the eaves. He didn't like what he saw and exhaled audibly.

"What?" Carol asked and sat up.

"A fucking herd. We have to wait. No way to get across at the moment. They might wander off, when it gets dark."

"It's too cold out here for Judith. And she will start crying when she gets really hungry. We need to get to the courthouse. If we walk across the rooftops, we can make it to the other end. Then down the ladder and over to the back door," Carol suggested.

Daryl was still staring at the streets and shook his head.

"Nope, too dangerous. Think it's safest Tyreese and Judith trying alone. We'll distract the Walkers. With enough noise, we should be able to draw their attention to us. Guess that's the best chance."

"And what about us?" she asked in surprise.

"We'll wait until it's dark and the herd moves on. Looks cozy on the hard, cold roof," he said, grinning broadly.

"Can't wait to freeze to death up here," she groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Is that a good idea? I'm unarmed," stammered Tyreese.

Carol reached into her waistband and took the revolver in her hand. She rolled the clip and then handed it to Tyreese.

"Only if it's necessary," she stressed as she put the gun into his hand.

Daryl spotted Rick inside the clock tower on the other side of the street. He whistled loudly through his fingers and Rick looked in his direction. Daryl pointed to Tyreese and Judith. Rick took the binoculars and looked through it. He discovered his daughter in good health on the other side of the road. Using gestures, Daryl asked his friend to follow Tyreese through the binoculars.

"Okay Tyreese. It's time for lil asskicker to go home to daddy," said Daryl.

Tyreese pressed the infant tightly to his chest and moved slowly across the rooftops. Carol and Daryl took their knives and struck violently against the rain gutter. The noise attracted more and more Walkers. The entire herd immediately moved to the small shop. Tyreese had made it to the other end and then climbed down the ladder. Rick disappeared shortly from the tower and then reappeared. He watched as the tall, dark-skinned man ran toward the courthouse. The Walkers were attracted by the screaming child and moved towards Tyreese. Before the Walkers were able to reach them, Tyreese disappeared into the courthouse. The plan had worked. Carol put the knife back into its sheath, which was attached to her leg, and looked carefully over the eaves.

"Great, we're a cherry on top of a cake. This herd is gonna tear down the house."

"They'll move on, if we keep quiet," he said shortly.

"So no screwing around tonight?" she whispered, and winked at him.

He looked at her in surprise and chuckled. "You were in two car accidents within one day and I feel every bone in _my_ body ache. How is that even possible?"

"Well, we're not getting any younger. Even if some of us try to deny it," she joked, as he sat down next to her on the floor.

"Okay, how are ya feelin'? Truth this time."

"I feel like shit," she said honestly, leaning against the chimney.

"Sun's going down. Gonna be really cold soon."

"Freezing to death in a zombie apocalypse. What a travesty," she moaned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Put the scarf around your shoulders. Will keep you warm," he suggested anxiously.

She took the scarf from her neck and placed it around her shoulders. The wind blew icy on the roof and it became really uncomfortable. Carol was trembling like an aspen leaf. He put an arm around her shoulders and held her close.

"Body heat, ya know? Read about it."

"Sure you did," she smirked.

"Better? Just wanna protect you from the cold."

"Sure you do... and I like it," she said, blushing a bit.

"Don't wanna talk about it."

She knew what he meant and nodded. After some time, she placed one of her hands in his. He stared at the petite, pale hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Whenever you're ready, Daryl, I'm here," she said sadly.

They sat for a while in silence, staring into the cold night. Her eyelids grew heavy and she felt safe in his arms. His sudden cough startled her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit pinched. It's fucking cold out here," he groaned with chattering teeth.

She freed herself from his embrace and looked anxiously down the street.

"They're still moving. I guess we can cross the street soon."

"I like it here. Like it here with you," he declared suddenly.

She crawled back into his arms and leaned her head against his chest.

"Why did she do it? Stupid little girl," he said barely audible.

"Maybe she wanted to make a point? I dunno...It happened so fast. None of us saw that coming."

He leaned back and took a deep breath. She knew the conversation wasn't over yet, but she had to give him time.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews and to thoses who took time to read. And be big thank you to Lauren again. You are a big help. Here is the next chapter.**

**All characters belong to AMC and Robert Kirkman.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sun had disappeared from the sky. There were no street lights any more and so the town was completely dark. Most of the Walkers had left the town center. The shutters of the courthouse were closed. The group was careful, because light attracted new Walkers. There was a small silhouette on the bell tower. Tara kept watch and she looked worriedly over to the other side of the street from time to time.<p>

"I always wanted a lil sister, ya know? Someone to look after. I was Merle's lil brother my whole life. And I was reminded every damn day of it. Until his death ... every fucking day. I miss him, ya know? He was a damn bastard, but he was my brother," Daryl said in frustration.

Carol pressed closer to him. It was time to get back to the courthouse, but she didn't want to interrupt him and so she said nothing. He almost never spoke about his feelings and so she took the chance and just listened to him.

"I really wanted to protect her and I failed. Beth was such a sweet girl. She's... was so honest, there was not a bad bone in her body. After we torched that hut, we found a funeral home. We had dinner together and it was a lil bit like family. She sang for me and I kind a liked it. Everything seemed so normal. And then I was careless...opened a fucking door without thinking and there were Walkers everywhere. She got out alive but was taken that night. Last time I saw her, she was just a little girl. What happened to her in that hospital? I don't get it. What did her last words mean?" Daryl asked desperately.

"I overheard a conversation between Beth and Dawn. I guess Beth killed another man in order to save Dawn. They talked about it in my room. Beth was devastated. And Dawn told her that sometimes you have to do bad things to survive. Maybe that's what she meant when she stabbed Dawn," Carol tried to explain.

Daryl buried his face in the crook of his arm. His body was trembling and he sobbed quietly. Carol's eyes filled with tears. It was heartbreaking to see him so desperate. Carefully, she took his face in her hands and wiped the tears away with her thumbs.

"It was so unnecessary. She was already safe. We had her back," he sobbed uncontrollably.

"And she did what she thought was right," she said matter of factly, pulling away from him a little bit.

"It's still unreal," he stuttered.

She leaned down and kissed his trembling eyelids.

"I ... I'm not good at stuff like that," he whispered, so quietly that his voice was hardly audible.

"Psst... It's okay. Everything will be fine. Don't worry, just let it happen," she said with her heart pounding, as she and kissed him very gently on his lips.

It was a sweet, innocent kiss and he smiled lovingly as she pulled away.

"Why? I meant... Why now?" he asked, a little bit shocked.

"I dunno. It felt just right," she answered shyly.

They remained in silence for a short time. Carol briefly wondered if she should tell him and took a deep breath.

"It's something I wanted to do for a long time. It means nothing if you don't want to, Daryl," she whispered in a calm voice.

"You just kissed me. How can that mean nothing?"

"Sorry," she said embarrased.

"I mean... You just kissed me," he stuttered, still in shock.

"When I was alone, I realized what I might have lost. I thought about telling you in Atlanta, ya know? The night we were at the shelter, but it just didn't feel right. I was scared to tell you that I really care for you. More than I should. And I realized that I'd felt that way for a long time. Life is too short, and I don't wanna die without telling you," she explained quietly and she felt her heart beat faster.

Daryl remained silent and stared at the floor. He would never have believed that a woman like Carol could feel this way. She had class and she was smart. Carol was unique. And he? He'd dropped out of school and achieved nothing in his life. He was just the little Dixon. The little brother of frightening Merle.

"You don't need to say or do anything. I just wanted to let you know and it's okay if you don't feel that way," she said gently and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"I dunno know what to say. I liked it. The kiss felt good," he stammered and looked into her eyes.

"Maybe I'm not the kind of woman you can love," she said barely audible and her self-confidence dropped.

"I dunno because I don't know what it means to love a woman. I don't even know what love is. Women have never been interested in me. I've never really been with a woman unless I paid for it," he said embarrassed.

Carol took his hands into hers and looked at him lovingly. She felt for him. It was so sad that he had never experienced love.

"I only know that I felt empty when you were gone. I never wanna lose you again and I was shocked when I followed you to the car that night. You wanted to leave me again but you care about me? How does that fit together? I thought you were selfish cause how could you just think about leaving me again? I dunno what that means but I know that I want you near me. You made me a better man... a better person," he said quietly and ran a thumb over her soft lips.

He didn't say it but he didn't have too. There was a silver lining on the horizon and it was enough, at least for this moment.

"I didn't want to leave you the other night. I promised Tyreese to take them to Terminus and that I would leave him afterwards. I didn't want to cause more pain after all that had happened. But I know now that I can't survive alone. And after what happened in Atlanta I'm sure I don't wanna be without you again. It's a lot to take in, I know and I'm sorry...," she explained further, but was cut off because he pressed his lips to hers.

"You talk too much, woman," he said breathless as he pulled away from her.

"Let's take it slow and see where the road leads us," she suggested, and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and we should head back to the others. The gossip factory is probably working overtime," he whispered and smiled satisfied.

He stood up and pulled her to her feet. When they faced each other, he pulled her into his arms. She pressed firmly to his chest and inhaled his unique fragrance. It was a mixture of tobacco, sweat and dust. It was Daryl.

They climbed down the fire escape. As they crossed the street, he put an arm around her waist to steady her. The threat had disappeared into thin air and the herd had moved on. The streets were deserted again. Daryl knocked firmly on the huge door and it opened immediately. He blushed slightly as Tara grinned at him. It was clear to him that she had watched the couple. Daryl and Carol pushed past her without saying a word. Tara looked after them and giggled as she locked the door again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm happy about any comment and criticism but it has to be constructive. Rude or inappropriate comments will be reported and deleted. If you don't ****want**** to read a story about Caryl ****then**** don't read this. I accept and respect anyone who is standing behind Daryl and Beth****, but**** and I also expect respect. I'm reading and writing fanfiction to have fun and not to get into a fight. Live and let live, that's my mantra. **

**Anyway... Thanks to all my followers and to those who appreciate my work. Special thanks to Lauren :-) You are a great help.**

**I'm not quite happy with this chapter but I had to introduce a new character and to get them to the next day :-)**

**They are still not mine but I wish they were. The characters belong to AMC and Rob Kirkman.**

* * *

><p>Daryl and Carol walked through the large hall. They met Rick at the end of the room. The leader smiled broadly and took Carol into his arms.<p>

"Thank you, Carol. I really don't know what to say. You saved my little girl again. I can't thank you enough," the former cop said with relief and pressed the slender woman even tighter to his chest.

"You're welcome. But Tyreese did the hard work," Carol whispered.

After a few seconds he pulled away from her and shook Daryl's hand.

"Thanks man. Are you two okay?" asked Rick thankfullly.

"Almost frozen to death, but otherwise okay. We need warm clothing. It's fucking cold out there," Daryl answered, still shaking.

"Yeah, Daryl is right. We have to go on a run tomorrow. It won't be long until winter. Our little one urgently needs winter clothes and maybe we'll find some baby formula," Carol suggested.

"I guess you used your body heat to keep warm, right?" Rick asked rhetorically and winked.

Daryl blushed again and Carol rolled her eyes. She felt Daryl's tension. The young man nibbled on his thumb. He always did that when he was nervous or embarrassed.

"Kind of... Um, where's everyone else?" Daryl asked quickly, changing the subject.

"We've made ourselves comfortable in a courtroom. Maggie and Glenn are keeping watch."

The couple nodded and followed Rick into the courtroom. Everyone was happy to see them safe and sound. Michonne stood up and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey, our lovebirds are back. Great to have you back, guys," Michonne said with great joy and hugged them both tightly.

Carol sighed audibly and freed herself from the embrace. She looked her friend in the eye and pouted.

"C'mon Carol, I was a joking," sighed Michonne.

Shaking her head, Michonne went back to the sleeping toddler and lay down beside Judith. Daryl and Carol looked at each other quizzically. Tara was a bigmouth, that was for sure.

"Hey Carol, can I talk to you? I've found a map. Maybe you can show me where the farm is?" Rick asked and pointed at the bench.

"Sure," she answered and followed him.

She took the map into her hand and searched for a while. After a few minutes she pointed on a spot near Charleston.

"It's in West Ashley. Not far from Charleston. I loved it there,", she sighed thoughtfully.

"Do you know what happened to the farm?" Daryl asked, startling her.

"I dunno. I went there shortly after I got married. Must be 17 or 18 years ago. My sister and her family moved in after granny died. Haven't seen her in years," she answered sadly.

"You have a sister?" Daryl asked surprised.

"Yes, and two nephews. I dunno if they are still there. It's been a while."

"Okay, you two should eat something. Sasha made soup. It's an instant soup, but better than nothing," Rick suggested.

"Yeah, we could use something warm," Daryl mumbled.

"I thought you _had_ something warm out there?" Rick joked with a big grin.

"Jealous, Mr. Grimes?" Carol asked sardonically.

The pair went over to Sasha while Rick remained behind the bench, shaking his head in amusement. Sasha gave them each a bowl of soup. They sat down on a wall below a window and sipped the hot soup carefully, enjoying the warmth.

"I didn't know an instant soup could tastes that heavenly," groaned the slender woman.

"Why didn't you tell me about your sister? Didn't know you had one. What's her name?"

"Her name is Gina. She's my baby sister. Almost 8 years younger than me. Didn't want to talk about her. It's a sad story and very painful," she said with a trembling voice and tears glistened in her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't want to reopen old sores."

"Don't be. I hadn't thought about her in a while. A few years ago, she came for a visit and saw what Ed did to me. So she wanted to call the police and she wanted to take me to the farm. She got in a fight with Ed and he threw her out. We moved a few weeks later and I didn't get the chance to tell her. I was so scared of that bastard and I really believed that he would take Sophia from me. I hated myself for it for a long time. I really hope she's okay," she explained wistfully.

"Maybe she's still there or we can find her. If she's as strong as her big sister, then she's still alive."

"Thanks, Daryl. You're always so hopeful. How can you still be hopeful after everything that's happened?" she wanted to know.

"I'm trying. Fresh start, remember? Leaving the past behind us," he mumbled shortly.

"Fresh start and I really want to believe in it. I really do. But I don't know if I can. Every time I look at Tyreese I have to think about Karen and the girls. I caused so much pain and I don't know if I can forgive myself. Who am I, Daryl? Who am I to play God? Who am I to decide between life and death?"

"You promised to try. And I'll help you... We'll try together. I promise that you won't have to make these decisions again. You can talk to me when ever you want. You know that right?" he asked, yawning from exhaustion.

"Thank you, Daryl."

Daryl knotted the scarf into a loop and draped it around her neck. She put her arm back into it. Tomorrow was another day and she would try again. Eventually the day would come and the past would fade. She just hoped that the day would come soon because every new day was a torture at the moment.

"Get some rest. You look exhausted. Maybe we'll be able to find a car tomorrow and some other stuff," he said worriedly.

Daryl took the soup bowls and put them aside. He put an arm around her shoulders and placed her head on his lap. He gently stroked her gray curls until she fell asleep. Tomorrow was another day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merry Christmas to all of you. Here is the next chapter as a little present. Have fun reading and tell me what you think.**

**TWD is still not mine and belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman**

* * *

><p>The sun came up and it was much warmer. Some sun rays came through the shutters and bathed the courtroom in soft light. Carol woke up slightly and felt that someone was staring at her. She openend her eyes slowly and blinked. Carl stood next to her and grinned widely.<p>

"What are you up to?" she asked and yawned.

"Dad sent me to wake you up. And I thought it was just funny to stand here and watch you two," he answered in amusement.

She didn't get it right away and blinked a few times. Then she noticed that Daryl's body was wrapped around hers. She started and slapped him on the shoulder. Daryl moved slighly and buried his face into the crook of her neck. Carl began to giggle and put his hand over his mouth in order not to laugh.

"I'd better go tell Dad that you are awake. At least one of you," the boy said still giggeling as he ran out of the room.

Carol smiled to herself. At first she had been startled but after a few minutes she liked the picture she saw.

"Daryl?" she whispered but he didn't move again.

"Daryl? C'mon, wake up," she tried again.

"Mhhhh...," he just murmured.

She slowly moved and bent over him. She thought carefully about what to do next. Then she chuckled barely audibly and bit gently into one of his ear lobes.

"And you said you don't bite," he whispered and cleared his throat.

"I lied," she said still chuckeling.

"Time to get up, mh?" he asked rhetorically and snuggled back into her arms.

"Still trying the body heat thing?"

"Nope, it's cozy... like it here," he answered honestly.

"Didn't think you were that kind of guy. You are full of surprises Mr. Dixon."

"Guess you don't know me at all," he joked and kissed her neck.

Carol was surprised by his action and pulled back. He looked at her surreptitiously.

"Sorry, I didn't expect that," she said softly and pressed her lips to his.

It wasn't an erotic, demanding kiss. On the contrary, it was a gentle, tender good morning kiss.

"Morning," he said softly.

"Good morning," she sighed and smiled.

They stared at each other for a few seconds and then got up simultaneously. They left the courthouse and met Rick, Michonne, Carl and Judith outside.

"Hey sleepyheads," Rick greeted his friends.

"Morning," Carol said quickly. Daryl just waved.

"There's a mall a few blocks from here. The others already cleared it. We should be able to find everything we need there. And there's more good news. Tara found a van behind the courthouse. It's a prison van and we'll all fit in. Only needs a few spare parts. She's on it. Didn't know she was that good with cars. Smart girl," Rick explained.

"Sounds great. I would like to look at the shops across the street. Saw a sports shop yesterday. Need some arrows. Don't wanna pull them out of the Walkers," Daryl said and grimaced.

"I'm with you, Daryl. There's a clothing store for children. Maybe I'll be able to find some clothes for Judith and there are some other interesting shops. I really need a few things too," Carol told them, looking down at herself.

"Do you still have my watch, Carol?" the former police officer asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, we'll meet here again in two hours. We'll take everything we find to the courthouse and decide together what to keep."

"Can I take Judith?" Carol asked uncertainly.

"Are you sure? What about your shoulder?" Rick asked back.

"I'll take the baby carrier. Our little one is not that heavy. I really miss her, Rick," she said with a broken voice.

"Sure, you can take her," Rick agreed.

Carol's eyes lit up as Michonne handed her the toddler. Judith babbled happily to herself. Carol fastened the baby carrier across her chest. They said goodbye and went in opposite directions.

"She's not too heavy? I can take her if you want," Daryl offered.

"No, no, I'm okay. I just missed her so much," she said and inhaled the baby scent.

They stopped in front of a row of shops. Daryl located the sports shop and they walked towards it. With a violent blow, he kicked the door in. Amazingly, the shop seemed untouched. Carol followed Daryl into the salesroom. His gaze wandered quickly around the room and he found what he was looking for on a wall. Carol was looking for a winter jacket, while Daryl packed up the arrows. Then she looked for a new backpack and put a jacket in camouflage colors inside. She had done her part in the shop and waited outside for Daryl. After a few minutes he returned to her.

"You find anything?" he asked as he threw his backpack over his shoulder.

"Just a jacket. I still need some other things," she answered while they went on.

They stopped in front of a broken shop window. This store was looted. Daryl looked inside and discovered some children's clothing. Carol rifled through the shelves and put some items in the backpack. She even found a warm jacket for Judith and was satisfied with the yield. As they walked down the street in silence, Carol's eyes traveled along the shop windows. Some windows were destroyed, others seemed unaffected. At the end of the road was a clothing store. The window was shattered.

"Just need a few things. You can wait outside if you want. There's nothing for you inside," she suggested and climbed through the window. Judith was still babbling and laughing.

"Be carefull, okay? I'll take a look around nearby," he said and watched her for a few seconds.

When she waved him, he went to the next shop. There was a little jewelry store next door and he decided to take a look. He wanted something beautiful for Carol so he tried the door handle and the door swung open. Carefully he took a look around. No walker in sight. Most of the glass cases were destroyed and he searched through the necklaces. He couldn't believe what he'd found. There was a shiny necklace with a delicately made pendant. It looked like a Cherokee rose. This had to be fate. He smiled and put the necklace into his pocket. This was perfect. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a scream. His heart was racing as he ran out of the shop and jumped through the window next door.

Carol laid on the floor and a walker bent over her. She struggled to get rid of the groaning dead but she couldn't reach her knife because Judith laid on it. Daryl ran over to her and grabbed the walker from behind. He threw it to the floor and kicked its head violently. Blood was all over the ground and his feet.

"Fuck ... that was close," he gasped and pulled her to her feet.

Relieved, she fell into his arms. Judith kicked Carol with her tiny feet to free herself. She grumbled loudly against the pressure.

"Shhhh...It's okay, sweetie," she whispered to calm the baby.

"Ya scared me to death. Fucking hell! Stop doin' that to me. Gonna die of a fucking heart attack someday," he cursed, still breathing heavily.

"It took me by surprise," she explained shortly, closing her eyes to calm herself down.

"Okay, no splitting up again. C'mon," he said and grabbed her hand.

"I've got a few things but I still need to find a drugstore. We need formula and diapers or Judith gonna be really pissed," she said with a smile.

"Yeah and I need a jacket and new boots. Think I gonna find it there."

Daryl pointed to a little shop at the end of the row. They both went in this time. No more risks. He put a jacket in his backpack and tried a few boots. After several attempts, he'd found the right ones. He tossed his old boots on the ground and went up and down the aisle.

"Like the boots. What do ya think?" he asked and held his foot up.

"Stylish," she answered shortly and pursed her lips.

"Okay, let's find the drugstore. We'll have to be back soon."

Carol looked at the watch. Only 30 minutes left. After a few minutes they'd found a drugstore and Daryl tossed the door open. No surprise this time. Carol searched the shelves and found some containers of baby food. Diapers were next and Carol went to another shelf. She walked along a shelf of aspirin and contraceptive. Daryl was in another corridor and she stopped immediately. Nervously, she looked around and put a box of condoms in her pocket. She was embarrassed and probably they didn't need them but better safe than sorry.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took me so long to update but life got in my way *ggg* Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews and kind words. Please keep on telling me what you think about my little story. Special thanks to Terp4Life for helping me. Every review makes my day and keeps me going. So thank you again.**

**It's sad but TWD is still not mine and belongs to Rob Kirkman and AMC ;-) Thanks for letting me borrow this awesome characters.**

* * *

><p>Carol was still slightly blushed when they left the drugstore. Judith had fallen asleep a few minutes ago and grew heavy on her. The slender woman was exhausted and she felt her shoulder and legs aching again. Daryl was an attentive man. This was one of the changes she loved most about him. He was able to read her like a book and that was creepy sometimes. It scared her that he always seemed to know what she was thinking or how she was feeling. He touched her soul, and she couldn't remember exactly when that had happened.<p>

Carol had always liked Daryl, but after Rick had sent her away she realized that she felt more for him. And she was nearly crushed when she was alone out there, sitting in the car crying. She didn't cry because she felt sorry for herself, she cried because she knew at this point she wouldn't be able to see Daryl again. Her heart was broken. When she met Tyreese and the girls, she had hoped to find Daryl too. After days in the woods without any sign of him, she nearly lost hope and she felt like she was losing herself again. Carol would never forget the moment she saw him again. He was standing in the woods after they'd escaped Terminus and he was the first one who'd noticed her. She was surprised by his actions, surprised to see him crying. That was the best day of her life because she knew she got a second chance to tell him about her feelings. She had nothing to lose.

"Give her to me," he said suddenly, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Mh?"

"She's getting heavy. Give Judy to me," he insisted again.

He didn't wait for an answer and pulled the toddler out of the carrier. Judith went on sleeping and smacked her lips in her sleep. Daryl was so caring. Carol loved the sight of them cuddling. He would be a great father, she thought to herself.

"Think we've got everything and should head back. You in pain again?"

"Yeah, but I've got a few meds from the drugstore. I'm gonna be fine, Daryl. Don't worry so much," she answered with a smile.

While crossing the street they saw Tyreese standing outside the courthouse. He looked nervous as the pair approached him.

"Hey you two. You find anything?"

"Enough to last out the winter. We also found a drugstore and got some meds," Daryl answered.

"Um, Carol? Can I talk to you?" Tyreese asked suddenly.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Alone?"

Daryl got the hint and took the backpack from Carol's shoulder.

"See ya inside," he said shortly and went into the building.

"Are you okay, Tyreese?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to thank you. You saved me again. I didn't thank you the first time and I thought I owed it to you. I wanted to let you know that I really forgave you and I really meant what I said the other day. I'll never forget but I can forgive. When Daryl told us what happened in Atlanta, I was scared to death. I thought I would never see you again and I wanted to save you. I was relieved to see you alive," he confessed in a sad voice.

"I don't know what to say, Tyreese. Thank you for letting me know. It means a lot to me. You are a man with a great heart."

"There is something else... I ... I like you Carol. More than I realized I did before Atlanta happened. I know it sounds weird but you did so much for us. You saved me and you brought Sasha back. And I thought maybe we could start over? Spend more time together? I really want to get to know you, Carol."

Carol was speechless. She never expected this from Tyreese. He was a shy man and never talked to her about his feelings. He even didn't talk about Lizzie after Carol had to put her down. So Carol was stunned about his words.

"I'm glad you talked to me, Tyreese and I really would like to spend more time with you but...," she began to explain but was interrupted.

"Sorry, I didn't want to make you feel uneasy. Just heard about you and Daryl."

"Daryl and Me? He's my best friend. What did you hear and from whom?" she asked slightly blushing.

"Tara told us she saw you two getting close on that roof. He really cares for you, Carol and you should take the chance if you feel the same way. But I really hope he's just a friend," he whispered, staring at the ground.

Carol felt dizzy. What's gotten into Tyreese? All the weeks she felt guilty about Karen and wanted to leave Daryl again because she thought it would be the best for Tyreese and now he just stood in front of her, talking about the feelings he developed in the past few days. How could she brush him off without hurting his feelings? She thought about his words for a few seconds and placed a hand on his shoulder. Tyreese knew immediately what the gesture meant and Carol didn't have to worry about the right words. But she still felt awkward.

"I'm happy for both of you. Daryl is a good man," he said shortly.

Tyreese turned away from her and walked towards the building. Carol waited a few seconds and followed him. As they entered the courtroom a worried Daryl was waiting for her.

"Are ya okay? You're pretty pale."

"Just a bit dizzy. I really need something to eat," she said a little bit too nervously.

"What did Tyreese want? Did he do or say something that startled you? You're shaking."

"No, everything's fine. He just wanted to thank me. Nothing to worry about," she answered with a white lie.

She put a hand on his chest to calm him down. There it was again, he read her like a book. He knew that Tyreese could hurt her and he was scared that this had just happened. Daryl was about to say something else when they heard a motor sound. Tara had done it. The engine purred and the van was ready to go.

"Okay guys, we are ready to go. We've got everything we need. Let's pack the van," Rick suggested, taking a few boxes of supplies.

Carol was pleased for the distraction. Daryl threw a curious look at Tyreese, but didn't say another word. Maybe she was really hypoglycemic, he thought as he took a chocolate bar from a box. He gave it to her and she smiled at him tenderly. Daryl Dixon really was a caring man, she thought again. And no one should say otherwise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy new year to everyone! Thank you again for all your kind words and to all who are following my little adventure! Here is the next chapter and I really hope you like it. Special thanks to Lauren ;-)**

**TWD belongs to Rob Kirkman and AMC ... sadly they are still not mine :-(**

* * *

><p>After they'd packed everything into the van, the group gathered in front of the van's hood. Rick unfolded the map and pointed to the spot he had marked.<p>

"This is where we're going. Carol's family owned a farm out there and it may be a safe place. We have to check it out," Rick announced in a firm voice.

"And if it's not safe? Where do we go from there?" Sasha asked with concern.

"I thought about that and studied the surroundings. There are some other options and we can worry about it if the farm isn't safe anymore. The farm should be our first shot but we have to get through Augusta first. That could be a problem. Big cities are always a problem and maybe we have to go a long way round," said the single father.

"Must be 300 miles to Charleston. What about gas? Do we have enough to get there?" Carl asked inquisitively, looking at Tara.

"Guess not. The gas tank is half full. I'm sure there are gonna be some cars on the way that we can cyphon off some gas. I put a hose in one of the boxes," the young girl answered with a big smile on her face.

"Okay, get in the back of the van and we'll take off. Is it okay for you to sit in the front with me and take Judith, Carol?" Rick asked.

Carol just wanted to take the baby but Daryl stepped in and took Judith from Tyreese. He handed the toddler to Rick and opened the driver's door.

"Gimme the map. I'll drive," the redneck said shortly.

Rick was surprised by Daryl's action and gave the map to his friend.

"Time for ya to rest and have some quality time with your daughter. Saw ya chewing over that map half of the night."

Rick didn't want to fight and just nodded. He opened the back door and got in. The rest of the group stepped in behind him. There was plenty of room for all of them. Carol hesitated, then opened the passenger door. They both slipped into the driver's cabin. The slender woman buckled up and stared out the window. This van reminded her of the ambulance in Atlanta. This small cabin made her mildly nauseaous. Damn claustrophobia. After all that had happened, she still suffered in tight spaces. Nothing frightened her more.

"You okay?" Daryl asked just as he started the engine.

"Yeah, will be. Still hate confined spaces."

He smiled confidently and patted her knee. She knew nothing would happen to her, as long as he was with her. But she was still confused. While Daryl drove the car out of town, she was deep in thought. It had started to rain and she leaned her head against the cool glass. She had thought for a long time that she had died inside, that her heart was petrified. And then something strange happened to her. She was ready to die to save her family at Terminus. After all she had done she thought it would be okay to die in order to save them. And she went on that suicide mission because she had no reason to live anymore.

But she had gotten out of there alive and with her all the people she loved. In Atlanta Daryl had said something to her that she wouldn't ever forget. „We ain't ashes." He was right. They were still alive and she was not ready to give up. She had to start over and she wasn't going to hold back her feelings anymore. Life was too short and she knew it would be hard work to come to herself but she had to try.

No one could change the past, right? What happened had happened and she decided to process all the terrible things she had seen and she had done. Tyreese's words still echoed in her mind. He would never forget and neither would she. But she had to forgive herself to go on. Maybe she would be able to start over at a new place where everyone could feel safe again? Tears ran down her cheeks. Carol closed her eyes and sobbed quietly.

"You okay?" Daryl asked worriedly.

"No, not really," she sobbed.

Daryl was awkward when it came to emotions. He had learned a lot, but emotions were still not his thing. His stomach tightened. To see Carol that desperate made his heart break. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. She looked so fragile. But maybe it was a good thing she was finally crying. This woman had suffered so much and she could still stand upright. He wasn't sure where this relationship was going and he wasn't even sure if he loved her because he had never loved a woman before, but he knew that this woman was the reason he wanted to go on and try to start over. Maybe that was what love meant?

He was as confused as she was. There were these feelings all the time but he didn't know what they meant. Back at the prison he had caught himself watching her anytime she wasn't looking. When she worked in the garden or even when she just sang to little Judith. It was like an obsession. And his heart skipped a beat when she touched him or just said goodbye when he went off on his bike. The day he saw her at Terminus was the happiest day in a long time, maybe in his whole life. Carol was a very special person.

"What's bothering you?" was the only thing he was able to ask.

"I was just thinking about everything that has happened. All our losses, all the suffering and all the things I did or didn't do. I miss her so much," she still sobbed.

"Who?"

"My little girl. When we were in the shelter I remembered that I promised her that nothing bad would ever happen to her again and that we were safe. I just remembered that I didn't do anything to keep her safe. You were right in those days. And now we're heading to Charleston and I'm scared of what we'll find there. Is there ever going to be a safe place again?"

Daryl didn't know what to say so he stayed silent. He just kept his eyes on the road as they drove eastwards. It took what felt like an eternity until he broke the silence.

"I wasn't right back then. There were walkers all over the place and you had no chance to get after Sophia. I was wrong and I knew deep down inside that she didn't make it. You were right to mourn her and to bury her in your mind. It wasn't Sophia in the barn. She died shortly after she ran into the woods and you knew it. I'm sorry I put you through all this shit."

"Don't be. You did more for her and me than Ed ever did. I wish she could be here now and see the man you've become. She was always scared of you and your brother, ya know?" she said and took a trip down memory lane.

"I wasn't that scary, was I? I mean, I didn't do anything to scare you or Sophia, did I? Merle, on the other hand, was a complete moron. He was scary, I guess," Daryl said quietly and chuckled.

"I liked him in an odd way. When he came back to the group I told him I'd slit his throat in his sleep if he ever messed with you or the rest of the group, and you know what? He just smiled. Somehow I think he could see more in me. You both could."

"And I still can, Carol. I see a lot of things that I like and I want ya to know, that it's you and me okay? I don't know where we'll go from here but I ain't leaving you if I can help it and I won't let you go again, you hear me? We are in it together," he declared.

Her tears had dried while they were talking and she felt much better. It always helped her to talk to him and share her thoughts. Daryl never scared her and that scared her the most. She had always been able to see him as the man he was. He had grown up, was no longer just an appendage to his brother. And this was exactly the man she'd seen in him from the beginning. She just had to scratch the surface.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter and I really hope you like it. Be warned, this chapter is going to be sad :'( Thank you again for all your lovely words. Special thanks to Terp4Life who reviewed every chapter so far and who's a great help on my trip through TWD land. You are fantastic**

**All the characters belong to ...yadayadayda ... you know what I mean ;-)**

* * *

><p>An hour later the van passed the border of Augusta, which had once been the second largest city in Georgia. It was still raining and Daryl decided to stop. They really needed gas. The fuel gauge had dropped dangerously. There were no walkers in sight so he decided to get out of the car and ask Rick what he thought they should do. When he opened the back door he smiled widely. Most of the group was asleep. Carol stood behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.<p>

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked, yawning.

"Cause I knew you'd get soaked within seconds. Don't want ya to catch something," he sighed.

Carol looked down at herself and giggled. It was definitely too late for his concerns. She looked like a drowned rat. Daryl took off his leather jacket and passed it to her.

"Don't start arguing. Take it," he said firmly.

Without hesitation she took the jacket and put it on. She was shivering and laughing at the same time. Daryl was confused. Why was she laughing at him?

"What's so funny, woman?"

"You really need a hair cut, Daryl," she answered still laughing.

"I like it this way," he grumbled.

"Okay, Mrs. Doubtfire. Suit yourself."

Daryl brushed his hair out of his eyes and climbed into the van. He climbed over the sleeping Carl and sat beside Rick. Carol followed him and knelt down beside Carl. She stroked the boy's cheek while he slept, a gentle smile creeping across his face. She loved this boy, even though he was sometimes very annoying. And Carl had loved Sophia like a sister. In those days back at the farm he said some awful things to Carol because he was in deep mourning about Sophia's death and he couldn't understand why she hadn't said goodbye to her little girl. His words had stabbed right into her heart. But he was right, there was no god and there was no heaven. And he just said those terrible things because he loved Sophia and couldn't rescue her. She understood that later, after they had had to leave the farm.

"We're running low on gas," Daryl said to Rick.

"Any ideas? Are there any cars on the road?" Rick asked, rocking Judith in his arms.

"It's not gonna be easy. This fucking van is a diesel. We're gonna have to look around to find something that'll work."

"We should split up in two groups. Carol, Tara, Glenn and Maggie should stay in the van with the kids and the rest should go and look around," Rick suggested in a calm voice.

"I'm not staying," Carol said shortly.

"I thought so. I'll take Carol and Sasha with me. The rest is up to you, Rick," Daryl responded to Carol's statement.

"Okay, Michonne and Tyreese are with me. Guess we have a good chance if one group takes the left side of the road and the other takes the right side. Take everything we need and try to find some diesel. This transporter is a major win. Be as quiet as possible. We don't want to attract any walkers," Rick ordered, falling back into his old pattern.

"We ain't doing this for the first time, Rick. We're no fucking amateurs," Daryl muttered, slighly pissed.

Daryl knew his friend was tense and tired but he hated this commanding tone.

"Sorry, didn't mean to sound harsh. Just stay safe, okay? If something comes up, we'll meet back at the van. At the latest when the sun goes down. Don't want anyone out there in the dark. Okay, let's go."

Rick handed Judith to Glenn and the young Asian was visibly happy to stay in the van. Maggie was still asleep for the first time in days. Daryl and the two women went to the left and searched the first cars, but didn't find anything useful.

"Hey, there's a gas station. Maybe I'll find a gas can. I'll be back in a few," Sasha said and stormed off.

"Fuck, I hate when she does this," Daryl swore.

"She's a grown woman, Daryl. She can look out for herself."

"Why do women always have to be so stubborn?" Daryl said out loud to himself.

The rain was so loud on the car roofs that they couldn't hear the approaching walkers. Daryl was watching out for Sasha and could barely see her, then the rain increased and he lost sight of her completely. Carol winced as a walker approached her from the side. She quickly pulled out the knife and stabbed it in the head. She could hardly breathe because of the heavy rain. Daryl stood a few feet from her and hadn't noticed the threat. He was still looking for Sasha. With two quick steps Carol was beside him.

"Walkers are coming, Daryl! We have to get out of here!"

"Oh fuck! We have to get to the gas station! C'mon," he exclaimed, and took one of her hands.

He pulled her towards the gas station. His grip was firm and she had trouble keeping up with him. Now and then she tripped over her own feet. They reached the gas station seconds later and found that most of the walkers hadn't followed them because they couldn't hear or smell them. That was the positive effect of the rain, but they still couldn't see Sasha.

"Sasha!" Carol cried against the rain.

Still no answer. Daryl pointed at the open door and pushed Carol inside. What they found inside was horrible. Sasha was lying on the floor and her eyes were wide open. There was blood everywhere. A walker was still on top of their friend, ripping large pieces of meat out of her. Daryl hastily drew his bow and shot an arrow through the back of its head.

Both of them were breathless and shocked. Not again. Carol stared at the dead body of her friend and was totally shaken. Daryl shook his head in disbelief. Finally he came to and closed the door. He saw a few walkers stumble in front of the gas station, coming in their direction.

"We need to barricade the door,"he yelled at Carol, pulling her out of her emotional numbness.

Carol went over to him and they pushed a shelf against the door. There were only a few walkers banging at the door. Most of them went back towards the road. Daryl looked through the window for Rick and the others but the rain was too heavy to see anything. Meanwhile, Carol knelt beside Sasha, gently stroking her cold cheek.

"She's gonna turn soon, Carol," he whispered sadly.

"Yeah, I know," she just said, closing her eyes.

She took her knife into her trembling hands and raised it far above her head. Daryl grabbed her hands, holding them tight.

"Don't... You don't have to do it. I'll do it, okay?"

She just nodded and turned around. Daryl took Carol's knife and pushed it slowly into Sasha's head. Tears ran down his cheeks. He jumped to his feet and ran into the salesroom. Beside himself, he threw a shelf to the floor. Daryl was furious and lost control ,screaming out his anger. With one arm he swept canned food from a shelf. After he calmed down a little bit, he just fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Carol had never seen him like this. She slowly got to her feet and walked over to him. Carefully, she knelt behind him, wrapping her slender arms around his strong shoulders. He took her hands and gently kissed her palms. They held on to eachother, mourning the loss of a mutual friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you are still with me. Don't forget to tell me, what you think.**

**By the way ... they are still not mine *sigh***

**I'm just borrow them fom AMC and Rob Kirkman to have a little fun ;-)**

* * *

><p>They sat there for a few minutes. Carol leaned hard against his back. Only the rain and the growling disturbed the peace. Daryl wiped his tears away, while his face hardened. She flinched when he suddenly jumped up. He stared down at her and the expression on his face frightened her.<p>

"I'm done losing people," he said harshly.

She didn't know how to react so she just looked at him. Her eyes were sad and tears were still running down her face.

"Ya better stay away from me, woman."

His words broke her heart. He was pulling away from her again, shutting her out. He'd always been a quiet man and only opened up to her recently. She could see the pain and the suffering in his eyes. Carol still didn't react. The slender woman just kneeled in front of him, waiting for him to calm down. But he didn't calm down. He walked away from her, kicking some cans on the ground. Carol waited a few minutes and followed him into the backroom.

"Didn't you hear me? Stay away from me. You better off without me," he hissed.

"No, I'm not leaving," she said shortly in a calm voice.

"What do you want from me? You wanna die? Everyone near me is dying! If you stay near me your chances are good to be next!" he yelled at her.

"You can say or do what ever you want, Daryl but I won't leave you. And you are not going to shut me out again."

"It's not your call to make, woman. You'll be better off with Tyreese or Rick. I'm no good for ya. Not good for anyone. Gonna bring ya back to Rick and then I'm leaving. Better chance for you to survive," he spit angrily.

"First of all, I have a name. Stop calling me woman! You can't push me away anymore. I won't let that happen again. We are going to Charleston and we are going together. You and me, remember? I'm not going without you," she said, getting calmer with every word.

"Don't wanna see you die. Don't wanna put a knife into your head. Don't wanna live without you. Don't ..."

He was interrupted by her action. It took Carol only one big step to stand right in front of him. She grabbed his collar and pressed her lips firmly on his. At first, he wanted to draw back from her but she didn't let him. She held firmly on to his collar and he finally wrapped his arms around her slender waist. He returned the kiss hungrily and demandingly. After a few seconds she pulled away, gasping for air.

"Sorry, you okay?" he asked shyly.

"Don't be sorry, Daryl. You just took me by surprise," she answered still a little bit breathless.

They stared at each other and a sad smile crept over her face. This was not the right place and the right time to act on their feelings. Sasha just died. They both were still in shock and just needed the body contact. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and pressed her to his chest.

"I'm so sorry I scared you. Didn't mean to. Ya know that right? I'm not good at this but I'm trying. I really am and I want this to work," he whispered sadly.

"You didn't scare me, Daryl. But you did hurt me because you wanted to leave me and shut me out again."

Daryl felt uncomfortable and sad. He didn't want to hurt her. At heart, he just didn't want to lose her. Sasha's death had shaken both of them to the core.

"We have to get back to the others. Don't know how to tell Tyreese," Carol sighed, with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'll do it. I'm going to tell him what happened."

They broke the embrace and went back to the sales room. The sight of Sasha's mangled body caused Carol a wave of violent nausea and she had to fight the urge to throw up. The rain had stopped and the sun had broken through the clouds. The room was bathed in soft light. It was like a bad nightmare but no one would wake up from it. Daryl took his bow into his hands while looking out of the window. In the distance he saw the van approaching the gas station, driving at walking pace along the street. This was their chance to get out alive. There were only a few walkers left in front of the door.

"C'mon! Help me open that damn door," he yelled at Carol, who was still standing at Sasha's side.

She hurried to him and they pulled the shelf aside. Daryl took the door handle in his hand and just nodded. She knew immediately what he had in mind and grabbed her knife from the ground. He opened the door and began shooting. Carol ran out, stabbing a few walkers on her way to the van. Daryl followed closely behind her. Meanwhile, Rick and Michonne jumped out off the van, helping their friends clear the path. When they jumped into the back of the van, Tyreese immediately knew something was wrong.

"Where's Sasha?" Tyreese asked, already knowing the answer.

His eyes grew big when the couple stayed silent. Carol shook her head slowly, barely perceptibly. The big man rested his head in his hands and sobbed uncontrollably. All of them were petrified.

"I'm so sorry," Carol whispered, sitting beside him.

Tyreese closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Carol. Tears were running down his cheeks. The petite woman felt so small in his arms and returned the embrace. After Michonne and Rick had put down all the walkers, they joined the group in the back of the van. Rick closed the door behind him, breathing heavily.

"What happened?" the former cop asked.

"We got overrun. Sasha just took off and I couldn't see her, cause of that fucking rain. We didn't hear them coming. She was already dead when we found her," Daryl said in a broken voice.

"We ran into a herd too. Barely made it back. We have to get out of here. They are all over the city. Damn it! We were able to find a few gallons."

"Let's get outta here," Glenn said tensely.

"I wanna see my sister," Tyreese demanded, still sobbing.

"Not a good idea. She's gone, Tyresse," Daryl whispered.

"We have to bury her decently. I can't leave her here. She's my sister, man."

"Sorry to say that Tyreese but we can't take her with us. No chance to bury her in the city," Rick explained.

Tyreese just nodded and held on to Carol. She stroked his back, trying to calm him down. Rick and Michonne jumped out of the van and got back into the drivers cabin. They had to leave Augusta as fast as possible. No city was safe anymore, that was for sure. Rick started the engine and took off with screeching tires.


	14. Chapter 14

**I was so thrilled about all the kind words that I decided to update my story tonight. I feel flattered and can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter.**

**And you know what? They are still not mine and belong to Rob Kirkman and AMC ;-)**

* * *

><p>It wasn't easy to get through Augusta. There were walkers all over the city. Rick had decided to drive through the middle of the city to get through it as fast as possible. Only a few cars blocked their way and he had to take a side street to get around them. It got late and he wanted to get out of there before it got dark. Just before the sun had completely set, they'd reached the city border. Rick slowed down. Not wanting to get stuck on the highway, he decided to take a country road.<p>

Tyreese was still in shock and Carol tried her best to comfort him. She could feel Daryl's eyes on her while she was talking to Tyreese, still stroking his back. When she noticed that Rick slowed the van down, she asked Maggie to take care of the grieving man. Maggie sat next to Tyreese and took one of his hands in hers. She talked to him in a calm voice, tears running down her cheeks.

Carol plopped down beside Daryl. Only now did she notice that she was shivering. Her clothes were still wet and cold. And her adrenaline level had dropped. Daryl's face was pale and he was shivering too.

"We have to get out of these damn clothes," he grumbled, jumping to his feet.

He went over to the back of the drivers cabin, banging on the glass. Rick jumped in his seat and pulled the van over. Most of the group left the van to strech there stiff bodies. Daryl talked to Rick about finding a house for the night. Rick nodded and they both searched on the map for a possible shelter. After they'd found a little village on the map, they decided to try their luck there. Daryl went back to the others. Carol was still sitting in the back of the van, shivering.

"Everyone out, we have to change," Daryl said in a commanding voice.

He jumped back in and closed the door. Carol searched for their bags. She pulled them out under the bench and handed one to him. Daryl got nervous. She'd seen his scars once, back at the farm, but that was a different situation back then. They just stood there with their backs to each other. Finally Daryl took off his vest and threw it on one of the benches. He unbottened his shirt, letting it fall down to the ground. Carol couldn't help it and looked over her shoulder. Despite the scars he was incredibly attractive. While he searched for a shirt, she turned around and touched his back with her fingertips. Daryl flinched under her soft touch.

"We are the same," she whispered, kissing one of his scars.

He turned around to say something but his words remained in his throat. She was standing in front of him only dressed in her underwear. Her body was still covered with bruises. Nevertheless, this sight made his heart racing.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he murmured, leaning his forehead against hers.

Carol blushed slightly. She so wanted to believe this but she knew better. This was the body of a mature woman. His body was perfect, unlike hers. He could see the embarrassment in her eyes and stepped back, still watching her.

"I'm not twenty anymore," she whispered.

"Me neither," he said shortly, searching his pocket for something.

Finally he found what he was looking for. He took the nacklace he found earlier into his hand.

"Turn around," he ordered.

She did what he said, still not knowing what he was up to. He kissed her neck softly. The gentle touch of his lips made her shiver again. With trembling fingers he placed the necklace around her slender neck . She was surprised, gasping for air.

"Oh my God, Daryl. This is beautiful. Where did you find it?" she asked breathlessly, staring at the pendant.

"Found it earlier today. Thought it would match your eyes. You deserve something beautiful," he explained barely audibly.

She turned back to him, still holding the pendant in her fingers. The only gifts she recieved in the past were beatings and humiliations. This little necklace meant the world to her. She was too stunned to say anything and just kissed him softly.

"Glad you like it," he said, smiling contentedly.

"Much more than I can express in words. Thank you, Daryl."

"We should get dressed. Guess the gossip factory is working overtime again. And ... uhm... sorry I hurt ya earlier. Didn't mean to," he apologized.

"I know you didn't and I know you're scared about all of this. Believe me, I'm scared too. But we can make this work. You are my best friend and I love you," she confessed, to his surprise.

Daryl turned away from her, smiling childishly. This confession was more than he could have hoped for. But he wasn't yet ready to return it to her because he still didn't know what love really meant. All he knew was that she meant the world to him.

It took them a few more minutes to get dressed. When Daryl finally opend the back door, he was still slightly blushed. The whole group was standing outside staring at them.

"That was quick," Tara said sarcastically.

"Watch it girl," Daryl hissed.

Tara just smiled and went back into the back of the van. The rest followed her. They only drove for a few more minutes before they got to a small village. Rick stopped the van in front of a small house. The windows and the doors were still intact. There were no walkers in sight and the group went out to get ready for the night. Michonne and Rick went into the house to clear it out but it wasn't necessary. The house was safe for the night. They packed a few things from the van and settled down in the living room. The group decided to stay together in one room. The men went upstairs to get some blankets and mattresses while the women searched the kitchen for something to eat.

They were lucky to have a gas stove that was still working. Michonne and Carol prepared dinner. It wasn't much, only some beans and rice, but that was better than nothing.

Michonne noticed the necklace at Carol's neck.

"So, tell me what's going on between you and Daryl."

"Mh?"

"Oh come on, Carol. Gimme something to warm my heart. What's going on with you two?" Michonne asked again.

Carol shot her friend a wicked look, pursing her lips.

"Yeah, I thought so," Michonne said, laughing.

Carol smiled to her friend, putting the pan on the table. She didn't want to talk about it. This blossoming relationship with Daryl was still too fragile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, my lovely Caryl fans :-) Here is the next chapter and I have to warn you. It's getting a little bit dark right now. **

**I decided to set up a facebook page. If you are interested, you can search for it under: Carol Peletier and Daryl Dixon or just search on google: Carol Peletier and Daryl Dixon on facebook.**

**Thank you so much for staying with me and all your kind words. Special thanks to Terp4Life again, you are fantastic :-)**

**Disclaimer: as usual ... not mine and so on ;-)**

* * *

><p>After dinner the group went back into the living room. Carol remained in the kitchen to do the dishes. When she turned around, she saw Daryl standing in the door frame. He just smiled at her.<p>

"Do ya mind sharing a blanket with me tonight? We only found a few upstairs," he asked her, still smiling.

"No, not at all. Won't be the first time," she answered, trying to stay cool.

"C'mon, it's getting late and I should clean your wounds again. Didn't do it yesterday," he said calmly, reaching out a hand.

She took his hand and he led her back to the others. The rest of the group had already settled for the night. Tyreese sat on the couch and watched Carol and Daryl enter the room. His eyes were swollen and reddened. After the pair went past him, he stood up. He slowly walked to the front door, opened it and went outside. Carol sighed when she saw him leaving. It nearly broke her heart to see her friend suffering.

"I'll be right back," Carol said shortly.

"Don't want ya outside. It's not safe," Daryl responded to her.

Carol just smiled at him. She loved his caring side. But sometimes he just got too overprotective.

"Just wanna see if he's okay. It won't take long," she promised him.

He let go of her hand and watched her leave the house. Daryl had a bad feeling about her leaving the house in the dark. His stomach clenched. He knew she was able to defend herself but he still was worried about her. To make sure she was okay, he went upstairs and watched her out of the window. It calmed his nerves to keep an eye on her. He'd done that so many times before without her knowing about it. He once told her that she wasn't his problem, but even then he'd lied to her and to himself.

Carol approached Tyreese in the dark. He just stared into the cold night. When he heard something crack behind him, he turned around and faced her.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked with concern.

"Just needed a little bit of fresh air. You shouldn't be out here. It's getting cold."

"It's beautiful out here. A lot of stars in the sky tonight." She paused, then continued speaking gently. „She didn't suffer, Tyreese and I'm so sorry for your loss," she said with a low, soft voice.

Without any warning, he laid an arm around her shoulders. Not sure what to do, she just pattened his chest lightly.

"Sasha was my family. She was everything to me after I lost Karen. And now she's gone too, and I don't know how to go on. I'm alone, Carol," he whispered and began to cry again.

"No, you are not, Tyreese. We are your family now. After my daughter died I wanted to give up. But this family, this group was there for me and brought me back to life."

Suddenly he turned to her and kissed her violently. He took her by surprise and Carol froze. After a few seconds she tried to push him away but he was too strong. His eyes widened as he realized what he had done. He stumbled back in shock. Just then the front door flew open and Daryl stormed out towards Tyreese. With a violent blow, he struck Tyreese to the ground. The redneck was full of anger and started beating the man on the ground. Tyreese didn't defend himself, he just lay on the ground, protecting his head with his arms.

Carol was still in shock. After she realized what was happening, she grabbed Daryl from behind and pulled him back from Tyreese. Daryl landed on his butt, breathing heavily. She held him from behind and pressed him to her chest. They stayed this way for a few minutes, until Daryl calmed down. They both looked at Tyreese, who was still on the ground crying. Tyreese was desperate. He hadn't wanted to do what he had done. He had just lost it.

"I'm so sorry, Carol," Tyreese stuttered.

Carol just nodded, still trying to keep Daryl under control. All of them knew that Tyreese was not that kind of man to hurt a woman. But after he lost his sister earlier this day, something had happened to him. He felt lost and lonely. Carol crawled over to him.

"I didn't mean to do this, Carol. I'm really sorry."

"You are hurt and I know how you feel. You better get inside and get yourself cleaned up," Carol said in a calm voice.

Carol knew he wasn't a bad guy. He acted on his feelings because he was hurt and needed someone near. Maybe he just wanted to feel like he was still alive.

Daryl was still sitting on the ground when Tyreese ran into the house. Carol sat back beside him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"What the fuck, Carol? Did he hurt ya?"

"No, he didn't hurt me. Don't be too hard on him, Daryl. He just lost his sister," Carol explained.

"Yeah, I know. I was there too, Carol. But that's no excuse to touch my ...uhm... you! I swear, if he tries this shit again, I'm gonna kill him."

Carol thought a moment about what Tyreese said to her earlier this morning. First she considered telling him, but changed her mind. Daryl was still too pissed about what happened.

"He just lost it. Let it be, Daryl. Nothing serious happened. He feels lonely and lost. I think he'll come around. Are we okay?"

"Yeah, wasn't your fault. Just don't want no other man touchin you," he confessed, shyly.

"No other man is gonna touch me. Thank you for being my knight in shining amor and for defending my honor. No one did that for me before," she said, feeling her heart beating faster.

"We better get inside. It's getting cold and you need your sleep." He stopped and looked at her. „After what happened tonight, are you gonna tell me what Tyreese said this morning?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh boy. You have to promise not to get mad again, okay?"

"I won't," he answered shortly as usual.

"He opened up to me about his feelings and told me that he wanted to spend more time with me. That's all. I was a little bit confused about that confession, cause I still thought he hated me. But it was the opposite."

"Not gonna happen."

"No, it's not going to happen. I want to be with you," she said lovingly.

"You better want this, because I'm slowly understanding what love means and I'm getting used to all this feeling stuff."

Carol smiled at him, softly caressing his cheek. She immediately understood that this was his way to tell her that he loved her. Maybe he wasn't ready to say the three words to her, but he was on the right track. They stayed outside for a few more minutes just to enjoy being together. She loved these quiet moments and she loved this man with all her heart.


	16. Chapter 16

**First of all, I want to thank all the readers and those who wrote a review. You make my day. **

**To those who are concerned about Tyreese's well-being, don't worry to much. He's going to be fine. **

**I just wanted to show, that too many losses and a zombie apocalypse can change people to the better or the worse. Just remember how Daryl and Rick changed ;-) He went a little off but don't worry, he's still the big teadybear. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, don't forget to check out my new facebook page: Carol Peletier and Daryl Dixon.<strong>

* * *

><p>Daryl and Carol reentered the house, running into Rick, who was obviously waiting for them. The former cop didn't look happy at all. He looked at his friends with a pained expression. The room was gloomy, a candle giving off the only light. Daryl looked his friend directly in the eye, while Carol stared at the ground.<p>

"What happened to Tyreese's face?" Rick asked curiously, in a low voice not to wake the others.

"Ran into my fist," Daryl answered tersely.

Carol shifted from one foot to another. She was embarrassed about what had happened outside. Everything had happened so fast. How could Daryl even know what was happening out there? She felt bad about what happened and that she hadn't been able to stop Daryl from reacting the way he did. At the moment Tyreese touched her, she had just frozen. Suddenly she had felt helpless and weak all over again. She'd changed over the years, become braver and stronger, but she still couldn't handle physical violence. She knew Tyreese didn't want to hurt her, but she had a vulnerable soul. Ed had destroyed her trust in men. She only trusted one man in this cruel world, and that man was Daryl Dixon.

"Yeah man, I got that but what happened?" Rick asked again, more demanding.

"Don't wanna talk about it. None of yer business. Had my reasons, that's it," Daryl explained, walking towards the bathroom.

He stopped when he noticed that Carol wasn't following him. She just stood there, still staring to the ground.

"You okay, Carol? You wanna tell me what happened out there?" Rick asked worriedly.

"No. It's just like Daryl said. I'm okay," Carol answered, touching Rick's shoulder slightly as she went past him.

The couple disappeared into the bathroom. Daryl locked the door and took the first-aid kid from the shelf. Carol took off her shirt and flopped down on the toilet seat. There were still a few candles burning and Carol could see the concerned look on Daryl's face.

"Fuck! Should have cleaned it yesterday. Looks nasty," he hissed.

"It really burns like hell. I think it might be infected," she sighed, looking down to her stomach.

"Why didn't ya say anything?"

"I could handle it, and it wasn't that bad earlier. Just began to sting when we were outside," she answered softly.

"The pain's gonna get worse. Have to clean it completely."

"Just do it. I've had worse," she ordered, closing her eyes.

As carefully as possible, Daryl began to clean the wounds. Although she tried not to cry, tears ran down her face. It nearly broke his heart to see her suffer like this. The last time he had seen her crying like that was back at the farm, when they'd lost Sophia. She hadn't even cried when the ambulance fell down the bridge back in Atlanta, when they'd thought they were going to die. Carol sobbed heavily, laying her head back. He worked hurriedly and intently to patch her up as fast as possible. Finally he was done, and pulled her limp body to his chest. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, still sobbing. He stroked her grey locks gently and she slowly calmed down.

"C'mon, bedtime," he whispered into her ear.

"Is that a promise?" she tried to joke, still breathing heavily.

Daryl kissed her eyelids, exactly as she had done on the roof yesterday. The delicate woman smiled affectionately at him, trying to get up on her feet. He supported her by wrapping his arms around her waist. She grabbed her shirt and put it on again. Her stomach was still aching and she moaned with every step she took. Daryl led her back into the living room, moving slowly towards a mattress near the kitchen door. He had put it down there earlier that evening for both of them. She sat down and began to take off her boots. Without hesitation, he knelt down and loosened the laces. He pulled the boots from her feet and placed them down next to the mattress.

"Sorry, no painkillers left," he whispered.

"I'm fine. Don't need any," she said in a firm voice, trying to convince him.

"My ass, yer fine." He sighed. „Wish I could do more."

"Just stay with me," she begged softly.

"Nah, have to release Rick from watch. Promised to take the watch after him," he said disappointingly.

"Okay," she sighed with disappointment, another tear running down her cheek.

"Night, Carol."

"Good night, Daryl. Stay safe."

"Always," he promised, as usual.

Daryl went upstairs to release Rick from his watch. The police man turned to his friend when he reached the top of the stairs.

"Is Carol okay?" Rick asked, handing Daryl the rifle.

"Will be. She's tryin' to get some sleep."

"I can stay up a little bit longer if she needs you. No problem," Rick offered, kindly.

"Yeah, maybe," Daryl said, thinking about Tyreese in the room with Carol downstairs.

"What happened out there? And don't tell me it's none of my business. Cut that crap, Daryl."

"Tyreese touched her and I lost it," Daryl explained.

"Touched her? How? What do you mean?"

"Asshole tried to kiss her. If he tries again, I can't guarantee anything. Ya should have seen her. She was petrified. Haven't seen her like that in a long time. That sonofabitch tried to force himself on her, and I lost it," Daryl explained further.

"Do you think he's a threat?"

"Carol said he's just hurt cause of Sasha and it was nothing. But I've seen her, Rick. She was scared."

"No wonder, after what she'd went through with her husband. Should we send him away?" Rick asked, looking his friend in the eye.

"It's Carol's call ta make. Guess she wants him ta stay. She barely made it out there alone, and Tyreese is a pussy. He wouldn't survive a day alone, and Carol couldn't live with that. She's too fucking generous."

Their conversation was interrupted by Glenn, who came up the stairs.

"Hey, guys! I can't sleep. Slept most of the day back in the van. I can take watch if you want. Tara is coming too. Just had to go to the bathroom first."

"Great, maybe I can catch some sleep," Daryl mumbled, running down the stairs.

He coudn't wait to get back to Carol. Tyreese sat on the couch again, staring to his hands. He didn't move when the redneck passed him. Daryl shot him an angry look, waiting for Tyreese to respond. After a few seconds Tyreese looked up. His face was swollen and his lower lip was still bleeding. Daryl had no sympathy for the tall man. No one had the right to force a woman to do anything. He had to keep an eye on Tyreese, that was for sure.

Daryl made his way over to Carol. She lay on the mattress, her eyes closed. When he lay down beside her, her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, you're back again," she noted happily.

"Yeah, Glenn's taking watch. Couldn't concentrate anyway. Have to keep an eye on that asshole."

"Let it be, Daryl. He's not a bad guy. It was just a kiss, nothing more."

"How can you stay that calm?" he asked confusedly.

"Because he didn't mean to hurt or force me, unlike Ed used to. I froze for a moment, I give you that, but I wasn't scared like I was back at the quarry. Daryl, he didn't hurt me. He backed off before you knocked him down."

"I just want ya to be safe," he whispered, barely audibly.

"It seems I've found a man of honor," she said, lying her head on his chest.

It took only a few minutes for Carol to fall asleep. Her breathing became calm and stead. Daryl, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts swirled through his head. One thing was certain, he would never let anything happen to this wonderful woman. Even if she'd tried to convince him, tonight he wouldn't let Tyreese out of his sight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you guys. I really love reading your reviews. Special thanks to Gina, Carol Peletier and Daryl Dixon for reviewing every chapter. That's really cool. And a very special thanks to Terp4Life for helping me out. **

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you'll like it.**

**Sadly they are still not mine and belong to Rob Kirkman and AMC :-)**

* * *

><p>Daryl must have fallen asleep. When he awoke, Carol was no longer lying beside him. He heard Rick and Michonne talking about their next steps in the kitchen. The sun had already risen. He scanned the room for the rest of the group and found Carol sitting on the couch with Tyreese. Her arms were wrapped around her upper body and she talked to him in a calm voice. Tyreese didn't say anything. He was just sitting there, listening to what she had to say.<p>

Daryl couldn't hear what she was saying but his stomach clenched when he saw them both together on the sofa. He jumped up, took his bow and went over to the couch. When Carol looked at him, he just nodded and went to the front door. He went outside and slammed the door behind him. The long-haired man was puzzled. He couldn't understand what he was feeling right now. Daryl stood on the porch, lost in his thoughts, when he suddenly noticed a hand on his shoulder. It was only a slight touch. He didn't flinch because he knew who it was.

"Hey," Carol greeted him calmly.

He didn't say anything. The morning was beautiful and the sun was warming his face.

"He's leaving, Daryl," she said shortly, stroking his back.

"What do ya want me to say? That he should stay? That he's not gonna survive alone out there? Don't care at all," he said in a quiet tone.

"But I care, Daryl. I tried to talk him out off it but he's too embarrassed after last night. He's going back to the church, helping the others and bringing them to the farm. He wants to make himself useful, to clear his mind," she explained.

"Yeah, whatever. Going out on a hunt. See you later," he said, running down the steps without looking at her.

Carol remained on the porch, watching him leave. She felt deeply saddened about his reaction, but this was Daryl. When it came to feelings he mostly backed away. He needed his space. She stood there for a while, until he'd disappeared into the woods. After a while, she heard someone behind her and she turned around to find Maggie standing beside her, enjoying the warm sun on her skin.

"It's so peacefull out here. Beth would have liked it," the young woman said in a low voice.

"Yes, she would have," Carol responded, not knowing what else to say.

"It wasn't your fault, Carol, and it wasn't Daryl's. We're all gonna die at some point. Nobody's going to survive," Maggie stated.

"We are still here, sweetheart. We won't know what's gonna happen but we can try to stay alive. You can't just give up. Beth wouldn't have wanted that. You have to think about Glenn. He really loves you."

"I... uhm... think I'm pregnant, Carol," Maggie stuttered.

Carol's eyes grew wide. She didn't see that coming and that statement took her by surprise.

"Does Glenn know?" Carol asked, watching the woman from the corner of her eye.

"No. I wanted to talk to you first. I don't know what to do, Carol. I'm not even sure about it. I'm three weeks overdue. Maybe it's just the stress," Maggie sighed.

"Yeah, could be and we won't know for certain without a test. Maybe we can find one on our next run. Don't worry, I'll take care of it. No one's gonna notice," Carol assured her.

"Thank's. Uhm... what's going on with Daryl? Saw him storming off earlier."

"You know him. He's fighting his demons alone as usual. The last few weeks have been hard on him," Carol explained, with a worried expression on her face.

"He's coming back though, ya know? He always comes back to you."

Carol nodded at the young woman and smiled softly. They stood there for a while in silence, enjoying the sun and the beautiful view.

When Daryl returned to the house, Tyreese was already gone. He'd found a car in one of the garages and took off back to the church after he said goodbye to his friends.

Daryl entered the house. The rest of the group was busy packing up their things. Rick had ordered Carol to stay on the couch because she was still in pain. She tried to argue but lost the battle against the former cop. Daryl went over to her and placed his bow next to the armrest. She rested her head against the backrest, with her eyes closed. He cleared his throat as he sat down beside her. Her eyes fluttered open slightly.

"I'm back," he whispered shortly.

"I can see that."

"I'm sorry I took off earlier," he muttered.

"Don't say sorry if you're not. I know you, Daryl."

"Yeah, ya do. But I'm really sorry. I'm not used to all this talking shit and touching. Don't get me wrong. I like it and I'm trying to change, ya know? I was always on my own. Even when I got lost for four days in the woods back then. No one gave a shit. I'm not used to someone caring," he explained.

"You don't have to change. Don't want you to change. I love you for who you are," she said, taking one of his hands.

"How are ya feeling? Still in pain?"

"I'm fine. It only stings a little bit," she answered, squeezing his hand.

Daryl reached into his pocket and handed her a bottle of painkillers.

"Found a pharmacy a few miles from here. Thought you need some of these. I also found some penicillin," he said, handing her another bottle.

She just smiled at him, not able to say anything. This was one of the loving gestures she loved so much about him. He didn't have to do much to warm her heart.

"Thank you, Daryl. That's sweet."

"Nah, I ain't sweet. Just selfish. Can't risk loosing you cause of that fucking infection," he murmured.

"Get used to it, Dixon. I think you're sweet. At least sometimes," she chuckled.

"Sorry bout Tyreese. I know you didn't want him ta leave."

"It's okay. It was his choice. Maybe he's better off with Abraham for a while. If they're still at the church, they'll have a chance to find us in Charleston. We all know how hard it is to lose a loved one. He already gave up after Karen and the girls died. It wasn't your fault he left. It was mine. Maybe he's coming around again without seeing me for a little while," she said sadly.

He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him carefully. The rest of the group already left the house, packing up the van. He had really gotten used to having her near him. The fear of simply holding her in his arms was gone. It felt good and right to enjoy every touch. Life could be over in the blink of an eye, so Daryl decided not to think about the future because only the moment mattered.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it :-)**

**Thank you to all who took their time to review and to follow my story. I really appreciate it. Special thanks to Terp4Life who's always there for me.**

**Yup, they're not mine and belong to AMC and Robert Kirkman.**

* * *

><p>After they'd packed the van, the group met on the porch outside the house. Carol stood next to Daryl, lying her head against his shoulder. She was tired and muddled from the painkillers she had taken earlier that day.<p>

"Okay, only a few more hours to go. If we're lucky enough, we can reach the farm this afternoon," Rick said and started walking to the van.

"Uhm, Rick? Daryl found a pharmacy this morning. Is it possible to make a stop there? I just wanna have a look, see if we can find anything useful ," Carol stated, thinking about Maggie's little problem.

"Sure, get into the van."

Michonne and Rick got into the drivers cabin, while the rest climbed into the back. Carl sat down on the ground again, placing Judith between his legs. The little girl giggled enthusiastically. The adults sat down on the benches. Carol was still attached to Daryl. She could barely stay awake. Rick started the engine and drove off.

"Ya can rest for a while. C'mon, put yer head on my lap," Daryl suggested.

"No, I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy. I'll rest after we get to the pharmacy."

"Glenn and I can get what ya want. No need for ya to run around," he said calmly.

Carol looked at Maggie, who was tense now. The young woman stood up and sat down next to Daryl.

"He's right. You need to rest. I'll go and take Michonne," Maggie offered, smiling reassuringly.

"I'll go with you, Maggie. I'm fine. It will only take a few minutes," Carol said in a firm voice.

Maggie formed a thank you on her lips, while she stood up and went back to Glenn. After a few minutes the van stopped. Maggie opened the door and went out first. Carol got to her feet, holding on to one of Daryl's shoulders to steady herself.

"That's it. I'll go," Daryl said shortly, pushing her back on the bench.

Carol looked at Maggie again. The young woman just nodded to her.

"It's okay, Carol," she reassured her friend.

Carol watched them walking towards the small building. It took them only a few minutes to get back. They jumbed back into the van and Maggie closed the door behind her.

Daryl shook his head at Carol, sitting down next to her again.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Fuck," he hissed quietly.

"Yeah, I know," she whispered, looking at Glenn who watched them quizzically.

An hour later the group had settled comfortably. Carl was still sitting on the ground, watching his sleeping sister. It was adorable watching him taking care of this little girl. Maggie and Glenn talked for a while but decided to get some rest. They lingered on the bench, holding on to each other. They were a beautiful couple. Maggie was graceful, slender and had a beautiful face. Glenn still looked like a teenage boy but he had grown up in the last few years.

Tara laid on the ground next to Carl, sleeping like a rock. Carol had settled down on the bench, streching out her long legs. Her head rested in Daryl's lap. She still felt a little bit awkward. Her head was spinning but she couldn't fall asleep.

"Tell me about Charleston," Daryl whispered, trying not to wake the others.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Dunno. Never been there. I'd never left Georgia. Always been around Atlanta. You said it's near the ocean. Always wanted to get to a beach," he sighed, thinking about the past.

"Then we'll go to the beach," she promised him.

"Always been in the woods. Merle tought me to how ta hunt, watched out for me after my mom died. But he left, after my dad had nearly beaten him to death. He left me alone with that drunken bastard."

"How old were you when Merle left?" Carol asked sofly, not wanting to put too much pressure on him.

"Dunno. Maybe 13 or 14. Never told anyone about it. My ol' man was a real asshole. Always drunk and beating the shit outta me. I was lucky ta survive and the devil got him first."

"And Merle came back for you?" she asked, pushing just a little further.

"Yeah, after that bastard went to hell. Merle was really fucked up back then. Went to prison after he'd left home. Did drugs and stuff. And I'm not proud of the things we done. I was a pile of shit. Useless, brutal and wasted."

"But you changed. And I'm proud of you. You became an honorable man," she said lovingly.

"Because of you," he said simply, kissing her forehead.

"No, because you had it in you, and I knew it from the beginning. I knew when you went after Sophia and tried so hard to find her. I'll never forget that."

"Hope we'll find another place like Hershel's farm. Liked it there," he replied wistfully.

"Yeah, me too. I miss Hershel. Can't believe he's gone. Poor Maggie lost her sister and her father in such a short time. Glad she found Glenn again. They love each other so much."

"Hope she's coming around after what happend. She's a tough one," he said, stroking Carol's grey locks quite naturally.

"I always wondered what happened after Beth was taken. How did you find Rick?"

"Ran into some guys. End of story," he answered shortly.

She could see she'd hit a nerve with her question and didn't want him to back away again. So she decided to change the subject.

"South Carolina is beautiful during this time of the year. I think you'll like it."

"Ya think your sister's still there?"

"Maybe, I really don't know. Do you think the whole world went crazy? Did you ever think about it?" Carol asked thoughfully.

"Mh, never thought about it. Ya think some other countries could be safe?"

"Yeah, maybe," she answered thoughtfully.

"Are ya still having theses nightmares bout Sophia?" he asked unexpectedly, watching her closely.

"I have nightmares from time to time. They got worse after the girls. It was horrible. I'd promised their dad to keep them safe and I failed him." She paused, taking a breath before continuing. "Do you think I'm a murderer?"

"Never thought that about you. You did what you had to do. Nothing wrong with that. And I told Rick the same. You wanted to keep us safe and were punished for the wrong reasons. I'm sorry I wasn't there, when you had to put Lizzie down. Can't imagine what you went through. Do the others know?"

"No, and I want it to stay this way. No need for letting them know. It's my burden to carry. I really hope we'll find a safe place soon. I'm so done running," she said sadly.

"Yeah, me too. What we had at the prison was really good."

Carol thought for a while about the past, playing with the pendant of her necklace. There had to be a safe place again somewhere. With Judith and maybe another baby on the way, they really needed a new place to stay permanently. She wanted to believe that her sister, her only remaining family, was still alive and that they were able to stay on the farm that she'd loved since she was little.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the kind words again. I love to hear what you think about that story. Don't forget to review because they make me want to go on. But don't worry, I love all my readers ;-)**

**So, here is the next chapter. Have fun reading!**

**Yadayadayada and not mine and so on :-P**

* * *

><p>Rick stopped the van near the farm. He and Michonne got out and opened the back door, finding that most of the group had fallen asleep during the ride. Daryl stroked Carol's cheek to wake her up. She streched her stiff body under his touch, while the rest of the group jumped out off the van to meet Rick outside.<p>

"What happened?" she asked in confusion.

"Dunno. C'mon, Rick wants to meet outside. How are ya feeling?"

"Tired," she answered shortly, trying to get up.

Daryl put one hand under her back to help her up. Her wound still hurt and she moanded softly. She felt dizzy again and blinked a few times when black spots appeared in her vision. Daryl stood up, taking both of her hands and pulling her carefully to her feet. He put an arm around her waist and guided her to the door. Rick waited outside and helped her out off the van.

"We're nearly there. We should think about how to proceed. What do you think, Daryl?" Rick asked.

"Dunno. Maybe I should take a look around. Let's see if I can figure out what's going on there," Daryl suggested.

"I'll go with you. I know the surroundings," Carol put forward, clenching her arms around her upper body.

"Are you really up to this, Carol?" Rick asked with a worried look.

"A bit sore, but I'm fine," she assured her friends.

"Okay, it's settled. We'll wait here. You can take the van," Rick offered.

"Too much noise. We should go on foot," Daryl said, handing Carol one of the rifles.

Daryl shouldered his bow and Carol picked up the rifle, groaning because of the pressure on her shoulder. But she had to go. She had to find out if her family was still alive.

"Okay, let's go," Daryl ordered.

"Be careful."

The couple nodded in unison and began walking towards the gateway. They walked along the fence, in the shadow of the trees, so as not to be seen. Fortunately, there were no walkers in sight. After a few minutes Carol stopped, holding on to the fence to steady herself.

"Not a good idea for ya ta come," Daryl whispered.

"I'm fine. I have to, Daryl. I have to see if my family's still there," she said in a firm voice.

"Yeah, I know but ya look like shit."

"Thanks for the compliment. That's what a girl wants to hear, Pookie," Carol said with a smile on her face, pursing her lips.

"C'mon, gimme that rifle," he said, taking it from her shoulder.

Daryl looked through the fence and watched for movements on the property. There was nothing to be seen. He put an arm around Carol's waist again to support her and they started walking towards the main gateway again.

"I'm scared, Daryl," she said suddenly.

"Don't be. I'm with you, okay? It's gonna be fine, you'll see."

"Hope you're right," she sighed.

After a few more minutes they finally reached the gateway. At the end of the access road they could see the farmhouse. The silence was eerie. Daryl still couldn't see any movements. The grounds seemed to be deserted. He opened the gate and they entered the property. Carol took her rifle from Daryl, putting it in shooting position. Daryl did the same with his bow. They slowly went towards the house. They were on guard, being especially cautious. Suddenly a shot rang out through the air. Daryl grabbed one of Carol's hands and pulled her with him to the ground. The sudden fall knocked the air from her lungs and she yelped when she hit the ground.

"Fuck! You okay?" he asked anxiously.

"Can't breathe," she stuttered, gasping for air.

"You hit?"

She just shook her head, trying to get some air back into her lungs. Daryl watched her closly, while she was breathing heavily. He felt helpless and didn't know what to do. Carol rolled on her back to release the pressure from her rip cage.

"GO AWAY!" a woman screamed in their direction.

Carol tried to look at the house but couldn't. She was still short of breath. After a few seconds she tried again and could see a woman standing on the porch, holding a rifle in her hands. Was it even possible that this woman was her sister? Due to lack of oxygen, her view was blurry.

"Could it be your sister?"

"Maybe...not sure," she said, barely able to speak.

"Time ta find out," he stated shortly.

Daryl threw his bow to the side and got slowly to his feet, holding his hands above his head. Carol did the same. She first knelt, still breathing violently. Than she grabbed his jacket, and pulled herself to her feet.

"I'M NOT GOING TO SAY IT AGAIN!"

"ARE YOU GINA?!" Daryl screamed back.

Daryl and Carol slowly began to walk towards the house, still holding their hands up over their heads.

"Who wants to know?" the brunette asked curiously.

When the couple got closer to the house, Carol recognized her sister standing on the porch, still aiming at them. Finally, she was able to breath normally again.

"Hey shrimpy, it's me!"

The woman lowered her gun, watching the pair in confusion.

"Carol? You must be kidding me!" she yelled in excitement, running down the steps to meet her sister.

Gina ran towards her sister, throwing he arms around the older woman. Carol closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks. She pressed her sister harder to her chest, although she was still in pain. Daryl smiled at the sight of the two women holding on to each other. He could hear an engine noise in the distance, and figured that the group must have heard the gun shot. When the van came in sight, he waved Rick to stop.

"I can't believe you're here," Gina whispered into her sister's ear.

"Neither can I... I missed you so much," Carol stammered.

The sisters broke their embrace. Carol took Gina's face into her hands an kissed her softly on her forehead. Daryl cleared his throat.

"Sorry. Gina? This is Daryl," Carol said, smiling.

"Hey," he greeted her simply.

"Hey, Daryl. Is this your van?"

"Yeah, we're not alone. Some friends came with us," Carol explained.

"Where's Sophia?"

Carol only shook her head.

"And that asshole? Hope he didn't make it," Gina said sadly, watching her sister closely.

"He died shortly before Sophia."

"I'm so sorry you lost Sophia. So sorry," Gina whispered, hugging her sister again.

"What about Jimmy and the boys? Where are they?"

"Died shortly after all this shit happened. They went out hunting and never came back," Gina explained sadly.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry. Are you alone out here?"

"No, not at all. There is someone I want you to meet. Get your friends and let's get inside," Gina offered, turning back to the house.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. If you're still with me, I like to know what you think. Every commend makes my day ;-) And a big thank you to Terp4Life! You know why ;-)**

**TWD is not mine and belong to AMC and Robert Kirkman.**

**BUT I own Gina and Hannah ;-)**

* * *

><p>Daryl went over to the van while Carol entered the house with her sister. The farmhouse looked almost the same as it had the last time she had been there. She couldn't believe that her sister was still here. Gina looked a lot like Carol. She was the younger version of her sister, with long brown hair but the same blue eyes. When they entered the living room, Carol couldn't believe what she saw. There was a little girl sitting on the sofa, staring at her. That girl looked like Sophia had when she was little. Carol stood still for a while, too shocked to go further. Gina went to the couch and carried the girl over to her sister.<p>

"May I introduce the two of you? This is Hannah," Gina said proudly.

The little girl smiled at her aunt, laying her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Hey, Hannah," Carol finally said.

Hannah didn't say anything. She buried her face into the crook of her mothers neck.

"How old is she?"

"She's a big girl, almost four. I was pregnant when Jimmy and the boys died. Jimmy didn't know I was pregnant," Gina explained.

"She reminds me of Sophia. Sorry, it's a little bit of a shock."

"I thought the same thing when I first saw her," Gina said sadly.

"How were you two able to survive? I still can't believe you're still here. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you."

"We had a group in those days but they moved on. They said they wanted to go to Washington. I wanted to stay here. It's my home, our home. The farm is safe. We have fences and a gate. Those monsters can't get through it. How many people are with you?" the younger woman asked curiously.

"Six adults and two kids. The rest of the group will follow in a few days. Gonna be six more. Is it okay for us to stay for a while?"

"You're kidding, right? You can stay as long as you want. We're family, sis," Gina said with a smile.

Carol was still a little bit shocked when their group entered the room. Daryl stood next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Who's the little beauty?" he asked, smiling at the girl.

"My niece Hannah," Carol answered gently.

Rick went over to Gina, shaking her hand.

"My name is Rick Grimes. This is my son Carl and my daughter Judith. Michonne, Tara, Glenn and Maggie," the former cop said, pointing at each of them.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Gina and this is Hannah. You must be tired and hungry. There is plenty of room for all of you upstairs. The kids can sleep in Hannah's room if it's okay? I'll take her in with me. You can share the room with your kids, if you want to Rick. It's big enough. The room on the left is mine. The rest is yours. Take what ever you need from the closets. You want to share a room with me, sis?"

"Uhm... I don't know," Carol answered uncertainly, shifting from one foot to another.

"Shit, I think I hit a nerve," Gina giggled.

"It's not what you think, shrimpy."

"Yeah, I know. It never is," the younger sister joked.

Daryl felt uncomfortable. He blushed slightly. This woman was very similar to her sister in many ways.

"Okay, it's settled then. You can take the room you want and I'll make something to eat. You must be starving. It's so good to have you back in my life, Carol."

With these last words, Gina disappeared into the kitchen. The group went outside to retrieve their things. They split up in pairs and found a room for everyone. Gina was right, there was plenty of room for all of them. Daryl and Carol decided to take the guest room at the end of the hall. Daryl plopped down on the king size bed, leaning back and resting his arms behind his head.

"Ya were right ta come here. I'm happy we found yer sister. She's a tough one. Lot like you," Daryl stated, watching her moving around.

"She looks like Sophia," Carol whispered.

"Who? Ya sister?"

"Hannah... she looks like Sophia, when she was little. Same hair, same eyes. Even her smile is the same," she explained, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"She's a beautiful little girl," he said, stroking her back slightly.

"Yeah, she is. It scares me to look at her. Do you think it's safe here?" she asked nervously.

"Gonna take a look around later on. But it seems safe ta me."

"I'm glad we're getting a chance to start over. I love the silence out here. It seems so peaceful. Like another world," she said barely audibly.

Daryl sat up, pulling her to him. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He gently stroked her back again.

"Maybe we found us a new home," he said.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She paused, then asked, "Do you think the others talk about us, sharing a room? It just felt so natural. I like having you around," she said, smiling into his chest.

"Who cares about the others? Wanna keep ya close, so ya won't be able to run off again," he joked.

"That's the only reason why? Your loss, Mr. Dixon," she shot back, looking him straight in the eye.

He watched her closely, smiling at her. Suddenly he crushed his lips on hers. She returned the kiss passionately, grasping his neck. When she opened her mouth slightly, his tongue shot into the warm cave. They kissed each other passionately and demandingly, hungry for more. Carol began to moan under his touch. Startled, he drew back suddenly.

"Did I hurt ya?" he asked, staring at her.

"Really, Daryl? No, you didn't hurt me. It felt wonderful," she answered.

"Fuck, feel like an idot. Only girl I ever kissed was a six year old classmate. Think that doesn't count. Sorry to disappoint you," he said sadly.

"You are not, Daryl. It's okay. Skill comes with practice. There's nothing wrong with that. We'll take it slow," she said reassuringly.

"I really want this, ya know that, right? I wanna make you happy."

"You do make me happy, Daryl. And we're gonna make this work. But you better not say sorry again, otherwise I'll have to punch you," she threatened with a smile.

"Ya once told me to get used to the love around me. I guess I get it now. It's not that bad."

"No, it isn't," she said matter of factly.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Carol stood up and opened. Her sister smiled at her broadly.

"Sorry, didn't want to interruped you. Dinner is ready, if you are still hungry," Gina said, winking at her sister.

Daryl got up and walked towards the door. He blushed again, feeling caught in the act. They followed the younger woman back downstairs. The rest of the group was already in the kitchen, chatting and laughing. They entered the kitchen, sitting down at the table. It was a great feeling to see everyone relaxed and happy. This really could work. Maybe they'd found a new home.


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is the next chapter. It's a little bit different. We'll make a little time travel through all 5 seasons. I hope you like it. Many, many thanks to Terp4Life. You're my life saver :-) Don't forget to check my Facebook page . CarolPeletier dot DarylDixon**

**They are still not mine and belong to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own Gina and Hannah.**

**Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>After dinner Rick, Carl, Glenn and Daryl decided to walk the perimeter. Carol settled down on the couch next to her sister. The other girls had gone to bed early that night, still exhausted from their long trip to South Carolina.<p>

"I still can't believe you're here. I'm so sorry I left you and Sophia with Ed back then," Gina said calmly, so as not to wake Hannah, who was sleeping on a armchair next to her.

"Don't be, Gina. It wasn't your fault. I was so stupid. So, so stupid. I can't believe that I was that woman back then."

"Yup, I noticed that you changed a lot. And I've also noticed how you look at Daryl. You love him, don't you? I hope he's a good man," Gina stated.

"I do love him. He's really caring, and he did so much for me and Sophia when we first met."

"You want to tell me what happened with that bastard and your little girl? And I really want to hear the story about Daryl. He doesn't seem to be a guy to settle down with a woman. He looks rough, a true redneck," Gina explained her first impression of Daryl.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing when I first met him... I hope you're ready for a long story..." Carol took a deep breath and went back to the beginning.

**_Flashback:_**

Everything happened so fast. The walkers stormed into the quarry, hunting for the living. The men did everything to protect the women and children but there were too many of them. Carol did what she had to do and protected her daughter. She didn't think about Ed, who had remained in his tent during dinner because he was still in rough shape after Shane had beaten the shit out off him. Finally they were able to kill the walkers because the men who had gone to Atlanta earlier that day Rick, Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl had made it back just in time. Ed died that night and Carol shed a lot of tears. Tears of relief.

The next morning, the remaining men worked hard to eliminate the traces of the previous night. Carol had run around the quarry in confusion. She had tried to make herself useful but nobody wanted her help. Everyone thought she was weak, and maybe she was. She just wanted to give up and return to Sophia, when she noticed a man with a pickaxe. What was his name? Daryl Dixon? Could be. Sophia once said she was scared of him and his brother, Merle. Carol wasn't scared of him. She was only scared of one man, and that was her own husband. But he'd died the night before, so she had no more reason to be scared.

She watched Daryl for a while, standing behind him. He didn't seem to notice her. No one noticed her back then. But after a few minutes, he turned around and looked her in the eye. He just nodded, noticing that it was Ed laying on the ground in front of him, and giving her the pickaxe to get closure. First she thought she couldn't do it, but then she slammed the axe into Ed's skull, again and again and again. She shed a few more tears later, but this time it was because Daryl had given her the closure she needed.

After that morning she had watched him a lot, trying to figure out what kind of man he was. Sometimes he seemed to be angry for no reason and sometimes he just seemed to be lost in thought. Carol was curious about this mysterious man.

After leaving the CDC, they got stuck on the highway. That was the day Sophia ran off because a herd attacked them and she got scared. Rick followed her into the woods but he lost her again after leaving her alone in a riverbed.

That had to be the day Daryl spoke to her for the first time. "I'll bring her back," he said and she believed him. The days went by and Carol cried a lot. Daryl went into the woods looking for Sophia every day, but he couldn't find her. He was the only one who really tried and never gave up. One day he got hurt really badly and this was the day she touched him for the first time. She kissed his temple to thank him, for trying to find her litte girl. She could tell that he wasn't used to people touching him because he flinched under her touch.

On another day he had done the the most loving thing a man had ever done for her. He entered the RV, where he found Carol crying again, and gave her a flower. It was a special flower. He brought her the Cherokee rose and told her the story about that flower growing for mothers grieving the children they'd lost. When he'd left the RV, Carol had cried again. But this time they weren't tears of grief, these tears fell because Daryl had touched her heart with this loving gesture.

When Sophia came out off the barn and Rick had to put her down, Daryl was there for her. He held her in his arms, while she cried her eyes out. The rest of the group tried to avoid her in the next days, not knowing how to deal with her. She could see the pity in their eyes. The only person who treated her normally was Daryl, and that was what she needed. He was the only reason she had to go on.

She had loved the time on the farm back then. It was peaceful and quiet... until the day when the farm was overrun. Carol had been sure that she was going to die. She had seen Andrea fall and she thought she was next. But than a miracle happened. Daryl came back for her and saved her.

They'd found another safe place a few month later. It was a scary feeling to live in a prison but she had gotten used to it. This was their new home and it was safe. Nothing more mattered. She and Daryl had grown closer. He'd changed a lot and they shared a quirky sense of humor. Carol had changed too. She learned to defend herself and became a good shot. Daryl taught her everything she needed to know to survive. But the peace didn't last long.

Walkers got into the prison and most of the group got separated. T-dog saved her and sacrificed himself, while Carol hid in a tiny cell. She had been sure that she was going to die that day. The cell was so tight and she was hardly able to breathe. Two days later, Daryl had opened the door and she would never forget the beautiful smile on his face. He saved her again. That's when they started saying that Carol had nine lives, which became a running gag between them.

They'd lost a lot of good people, then but Maggie and Carl were able to save Judith. She was Carol's little miracle. Because of the Governor they'd lost a lot more people. And she thought she'd lost Daryl too. Rick had told her that he took off with his brother Merle. That had torn her heart into pieces. But then he came back to her. They'd always found each other again.

After they thought the Governor was gone, a few more people came to the prison. It was peaceful and safe for almost eight months... until a plague broke out. Carol made a decision on her own and killed Karen and David in order to save her loved ones from the vicious disease. She really thought she could stop the plague from spreading. But she had been wrong. She'd left the prison after Rick told her that he couldn't have her there anymore after what she'd done.

She'd stayed near the prison and one day she saw the smoke. Carol went back and found her group, her _family_, gone.

After a few hours wandering through the woods, she found Tyreese with Judith, Mika and Lizzie. She was so happy to see them and to see that they had made it. They had decided to go to Terminus, but then something horrible happened to Lizzie and Mika and Carol had decided to bring Tyreese and Judith to Terminus and then to leave them again.

Terminus had been a slaughterhouse and Carol had had to save her family. She had to get them out of there - and she did it. She saved all her loved ones, including Daryl. Finally, she was able to return the favor for all the times he had saved her. When he'd thrown his arms around her, he'd cried and he'd been unable to speak. He'd missed her, that was for sure. And she'd missed him, more she could ever express.

One day later, she and Daryl took off for Atlanta to save Beth. But as usual, everything had gone wrong. Carol had been hit by a car and was then held hostage in a hospital. The same hospital to which Beth had been taken after Daryl had lost her in the woods.

Beth had been killed during the rescue mission but Carol had made it out alive. After they'd buried Beth, the group had decided to split up. Rick had asked everyone who was with them where they thought they should go from there, and finally they'd made the decision to go to Charleston.

**_Present:_**

"And that's how we got here," Carol said.

"Wow," Gina said in disbelief. "You all went through hell... How horrible. But I understand why you fell in love with Daryl. He seems to be a good and loving man."

"Yeah, he is. He's a man of honor," Carol stated, smiling broadly.


	22. Chapter 22

**This is a feel good chapter and I hope you like it. Have fun reading :-) Thank you so much for all your lovely words. I really appreciate it. Special thanks again to Terp4Life. You rock :-)**

**Sadly they're still not mine :-( and belong to AMC and Robert Kirman**

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Carol said good night to her sister and Hannah and went upstairs. She was exhausted and knew that she needed rest, but she also knew she wouldn't be able to sleep without Daryl next to her. The men had been out there for quite a while and she had started to worry.<p>

Gina had told her earlier that they still had warm water on the farm, so Carol decided to take a shower while she waited. She also needed to clean her wounds again. She took some things from her bag and went into the bathroom. After she got undressed, she went into the shower and turned on the hot water. The warmth was very pleasant. She opened her adhesive bandage, noticing that the wound already looked better. Daryl had done a good job.

After a few more minutes under the refreshing water, she heard the door clicking. She held her breath and listened for a few seconds, then cleared her throat.

"Sorry I walked in on you," Daryl said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. Hand me the towel."

Daryl handed her the towel which she had lain down erlier. He turned around when she left the shower stall. She knotted the towel over her chest, taking another towel to dry her hair.

"You can turn around, Daryl. I'm wearing my little black dress today," she joked, rocking her hips.

He turned around, smiling at her broadly. It was marvelous to see her so relaxed, so carefree. He assumed that she must have had a fantastic evening with her family, because he hadn't seen her so happy for a long time.

"Where were you for so long?" Carol asked, still rubbing her hair.

"We walked around. Fuck, it's a huge property. Almost got lost out there. Then I took first watch with Carl in the barn. Thought the boy needed ta do somethin'. We wanna go on a run tomorrow," he explained.

"Okay, I'll go with you."

"Not happening. You'll stay here. Gonna take Carl, Rick and Michonne. Want ya te spend more time with ya sister and that lil beauty," he clarified.

"You know I can't just sit around, doing nothing."

"Ya don't have ta. Ya could make me dinner, woman," he teased.

She smiled and slapped him on the upper arm.

"Ya ready for bed?" he asked quickly.

"Is that a promise?" she asked back, winking at him.

She had achieved her goal, and Daryl blushed for the umpteenth time.

"Sorry, I couldn't restist. I'll just need a few minutes to get ready."

Daryl touched her cheek slightly and she leaned into it. She enjoyed the gentle touch before he withdrew his hand. He left the room without another word.

Carol cleaned her wound again and took some of the painkillers. She put on her underwear and a tank top to cover her scares. With the remaining things under her arm, she crept back into the bedroom on tiptoe. Daryl lay sprawled on the bed, fully clothed. He nearly choked when he saw her.

"You're definitely wearing too much clothing, Daryl. You won't be sleeping in streetwear in our bed. No way," Carol stated.

Daryl rolled his eyes and stood up. He turned his back to her and slowly, dropped his clothes on the floor. He was only wearing his boxers when he fell back onto the bed.

"Happy?"

"Yes, thank you. I think we have to set up a few bedroom rules," she said, giggling.

"A few? Wicked woman."

"Only two more. No clothes on the floor and for God's sake, no socks in bed. That's all I ask," she explained with a cunning smile on her face.

"That works for me, cause I never wear socks."

Carol placed her clothes on a chair next to the bed. Shaking her head, she picked up his clothes and placed them on another chair. Then she quickly slipped under the covers. He did the same, pulling up the covers to his bare chest. Carol slid a little closer to him. He jerked slightly, as she put a hand on his chest. He relaxed, and gently stroked her shoulder. The gentle touch of his fingertips made her shiver.

"I was worried about you," she whispered.

"Ya worry ta much. This farm's the safest place we've been for a while," he said lovingly.

"You think we'll be able to stay here? I'd love to."

"No where else ta go right now. Ya seem happy, that's reason enough," he whispered, smiling into the dark.

"My sister and I came here every summer when we were little. There's this little pond behind the house, did you see it?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, nearly fell in," he answered, smiling slightly.

"We had so much fun back then. Thinking back now, I think my childhood was perferct."

"We're here now and it seems perfect ta me now. This moment is perfect too, ya know?" he asked gently.

They laid in silence for a while. That was one of the most beautiful things she had ever heard. After everything that had happened to them, this moment seemed better than they ever could have hoped for. They enjoyed being together, enjoyed every touch and Carol felt alive for the first time in a long time. Carol bent over him, kissing him gently. He returned the kiss demandingly. She moaned into his mouth but this time he didn't stop. It felt like his hands were everywhere.

When Carol became short of breath, she broke away, smiling at him lovingly. Although she wanted him so much, she didn't want to rush it. Daryl was vulnerable when it came to physical closeness, and he was inexperienced. She wanted the first time to be perfect. After all the traumas they had suffered, they were still in a stage of processing. She wanted physical love to be more than a distraction from the past. Besides, she didn't feel physically ready to make love to him.

"We'd better stop, Daryl," she whispered.

"Are ya alright?" he asked anxiously.

"Better than alright," she answered quickly, watching his eyes fill with concern.

"We'll take it slow. I want it to be perfect and I'm not up to it yet. I want to feel you touching me everywhere, and I can't as long as this damn wound stings," she explained.

"Don't worry, it's okay. We'll wait," he said, kissing her forehead. She laid her head back on his chest and he held her close again, close to his body like a treasure.

That night he stroked her curls until she fell asleep. Just feeling her warm body next to him was a pleasant feeling. Her body was soft and smooth, just perfect as far as he was concerned. Just to know that she wanted him made him happy, and that was enough for now. Even though they didn't have sex that night, the physical closeness was perfect for both of them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long but life came into the way ;-) Your reviews were really lovely, thanks for that. Be warned this is gonna be a sad chapter.**

**TWD belongs still to AMC and Robert Kirkman.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Carol woke up to the sound of unfamiliar voices from outside. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. Daryl was already gone. She remembered that he, Michonne, Rick and Carl had gone on a run early that morning. She listened a few more seconds and recognized her sister's voice. Gina yelled something but Carol couldn't understand what it was.<p>

She stood up slowly, still a little bit sore, and went to the window. From there she could see her sister standing outside with four strangers. Carol just wanted to turn around and go downstairs, but then, as she watched, one of men slapped her sister in the face. Gina drew her rifle at the man and the two began to fight, then she watched as the man grabbed the rifle from her grip. He hit her on the head with the butt of the rifle, _hard_. To Carol's horror, Gina crashed to the ground, where she lay motionless. Carol wanted to scream, but held her hand to her mouth to hold it in. She saw Maggien Tara and Glenn storm out of the house, and she watched helplessly as the man drew the rifle on them and forced them back to the porch. Carol felt her eyes filling with tears. She swallowed hard and thought for a brief moment about what to do next. The sound of Judith's babbling, which she could hear from next door where the children had been sleeping, pulled her out of her thoughts. She had to do something. Carol got dressed as fast as she could and crept out of her room to the door beside hers, which was the door to the nusery, opening it slowly. Hannah and Judith sat on the floor, playing with toy blocks. Hannah stared at her aunt with big blue eyes.

"Hey, sweetie. You wanna play a game with me?" Carol asked quietly.

The three-year nodded with a big smile on her face. Carol got down on her knees, stroking the little girl's head.

"Okay, here are the rules. We'll go downstairs as quietly as we can. No talking, no whispering and no running. When we're downstairs, we'll sneak out of the back door. If we make it to the barn, without being seen, you win the game, okay?" Carol explained.

"Okay, got it. I'm gonna win. You'll see," the little girl whispered.

Carol scooped up Judith from the ground, putting a pacifier in her mouth. She took Hannah's hand and went quietly out of the room. They sneaked silently down the corridor. Carol heard Maggie crying. One man yelled at her and she stopped.

"_You__'re__ gonna be a great trophy, babe," the man yelled._

"_If you hurt her, I'll kill you!" Glenn yelled back._

Suddenly, something crashed to the floor. All of the men started screaming and Carol took the opportunity to grab Hannah's hand tighter. They sneaked down the stairs as fast as they could. When they reached the landing, they paused briefly. Carol's heart was pounding in her throat. Hannah watched her aunt, confused. Carol put her index finger on her lips and the little girl nodded understandingly. Judith sucked happily on her pacifier. Carol listened for a few more seconds, hearing footsteps coming closer. She pulled Hannah along with her and they ran outside, not looking back when they ran across the meadow. They reached the barn and Carol opened the door quickly. She pushed Hannah into the barn, before squeezing through the door with Judith and closing the door behind her.

"You win, sweetheart," Carol whispered, short of breath.

"Where's mommy?" Hannah asked.

"I'll get her, okay? We'll play hide and seek. You and Judith hide in one of the horses' stalls, okay? And I'll go and tell your mommy to look for you. It'll be fun. But you have to promise me that you'll stay in that stall until your mommy or I come for you. It's a very important part of winning this game. Do you understand?"

"Sounds like fun. We'll stay. Cross my heart," Hannah whispered.

Carol opened one of the stalls. Hannah went in and Carol sat Judith on the floor beside her, swinging the door closed again. She had to get back to the house. She had to do something.

"Remember, don't come out," Carol said for the umpteenth time.

"I want to win. I'm not stupid," Hannah answered huffily.

When Carol left the barn, she heard a car approaching. Looking towards the gate, she saw that the prison van was standing at the edge of the property. She watched Daryl getting out from the drivers seat to open the gate, but then something strange happened. Daryl just stood there looking in her direction. He seemed to know immediately that something was wrong, and they started running at the same time.

"Are ya ok? What happened?" he asked when he reached her.

"There're four men in the house... They knocked Gina down and dragged her inside... I took the girls and hid them in the barn... Gina wasn't moving..." Carol explained, tears welling up in her eyes again.

Daryl took her into his arms and pressed her to his chest firmly. Michonne and Rick joined them and Daryl explained to them what had happened.

"Okay, we'll need to get into the house and take them down. No matter what. It'll be four against four, but we'll have the element of surprise on our side," Rick said in a firm voice.

"Five," said Carl shortly.

"No way. You'll go into the barn and take care of the girls. They need you, Carl," his father explained.

Carl looked unhappy, but he nodded and went off towards the barn.

"Michonne and I'll take the front door and you'll take the back door. Where were they when you left the house, Carol?"

"In the kitchen. Maggie and Glenn are with them. They forced them back into the house," Carol explained, trying to calm down.

They discussed how to proceed and decided to attack from two sides. It was all or nothing. They had to save Maggie, Gina, Tara and Glenn. Rick handed a gun to Carol. Then they sneaked to the house together. Daryl and Carol went to the back, slowly opening the door. There were still voices coming from the kitchen, and they could hear Maggie whimpering. Carol and Daryl went through the living room to get to the side door. Michonne and Rick approached the main entrance. Rick cracked open the door quietly. He saw Daryl and Carol standing across the room, behind the swing door. One of the men bent over Maggie, stroking her cheek. She turned away in disgust. The other three men were laughing. Glenn sat tied up and gagged on the floor. Tara sat next to Glenn, staring at the men with tears in her eyes. Gina was laying in the middle of the room, still not moving. Daryl pointed at the man on Maggie's side and Rick nodded. Rick counted to three, showing his fingers to Daryl. At three, both men stormed into the kitchen. Daryl shot an arrow through the shoulder of the threatening man. Another man aimed for Rick but the formed cop pulled the trigger first. The man crashed to the ground. He died instantly.

Daryl and Rick were still aiming at the remaining men when Michonne came into the kitchen to untie Glenn. The man with the arrow in his shoulder tried to grab Michonnes sword when she bent down. Rick reacted immediately, shooting the man in the head. The remaining two men began to shout, whimpering for mercy. But mercy had become a foreign word for Rick after all that had happened. He aimed at the two men and shot them one after another.

Carol ran into the kitchen, bending over her sister. She searched for a pulse, but could't find one. Gina's eyes were still and lifeless. Carol fell back on her heels, suddenly beginning to sob and burying her face in her hands. Daryl realized what had happened and knelt beside her. He searched for a pulse too, without success. Shaking his head, he turned to Rick.

Daryl put an arm around Carol's shoulders to comfort her. He was startled when she swept his arm away with one hand. Rick came closer, kneeling beside Gina. He closed her eyes with two of his fingers.

"I'm so sorry, Carol," Rick whispered.

Carol didn't respond. She just sat on the ground, staring at the dead body of her sister.

After a short time, she took her knife in her hands. It was her job, her duty to do it. Gina was her family. Daryl tried to hold her back but she squirmed free from another embrace. She sobbed heartbreakingly as she stabbed the knife into her sister's head. After she did what she had to do, she ran out of the house. "Fight the dead, fear the living!" This phrase ruled all of their lives.


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, here is the next chapter. The last one was really sad and I feel so sorry for Carol myself. I hate to hurt her but this is a zombie apocalypse right? No one is safe. So here we go. Thank you so much for your lovely comments again. You make my day. And thanks to my life saver Therp4Life.**

**Special thanks to AMC and Robert Kirkman for creating this wonderful characters. **

* * *

><p>Daryl ran outside but couldn't find Carol. He crossed the meadow and went into the barn. When he faced Carl, he looked straight into a gun muzzle. Hannah looked questioningly at Daryl.<p>

"Put that damn gun down," Daryl hissed.

"Wanted to protect the girls. You look worried, Daryl. Is everything okay?" the boy asked nervously, tucking his gun away into the holster.

"Where's my mommy?" Hannah asked, still staring at Daryl.

Daryl got to his knees. He watched the litte girl closely, unable to say something.

"I want my mommy! This game is stupid," the little girl scolded.

"Ya have ta do something for me, lil beauty. Can ya stay a lil longer here with Carl and Judith?"

"No, I want my mommy," Hannah screamed.

"I'll come back in a few but ya have ta stay here with Carl, okay?"

Hannah sulked, sticking her tongue out at Daryl. Carl giggled slightly, while Daryl got back to his feet. Hannah ran back into the stall, grumbling to herself.

"What happened?" Carl asked worriedly.

"These damn bastards killed Gina. Carol had to..." Daryl started.

"Okay, got it. Where's Carol? Is she okay?"

"Dunno. She ran off. Have ta find her. Stay here with the girls. Don't want them ta see that shit," Daryl explained.

"No problem. Go and find her."

Daryl nodded at the boy, smiling slightly. He left the barn, closing the door behind him. How could they explain to Hannah what had happened? She was only three years old and needed her mommy. He leaned against the closed door, with his heart pounding. Where did she go? He closed his eyes, remembering her desperate look when she ran off. She'd rejected him earlier, pushed his arm away. She hadn't wanted his comfort. He remembered the night after they'd escaped Terminus. She'd changed. She was withdrawn, more than ever. Daryl was worried. He didn't want her to pull away again. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Rick waving at him. He took a deep breath and ran back to the house.

"Did you find her?" the former cop asked, worriedly.

"Nope, still looking."

"Find her. She's not in a good state. We'll take care of the bodies," Rick explained to his friend.

Daryl just nodded and took off again. He ran behind the house, remembering the pond. When he got there he could see Carol sitting on a rock. She'd pulled her knees up to her chest, rocking back and forth. Daryl stopped dead in his tracks. She looked so small and vulnerable. He hadn't noticed before that she'd grown so thin. He approached her slowly, so as not to startle her. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She shivered under his touch.

"Don't," she whispered quickly.

Daryl withdrew his hand and sat down next to her. She didn't react to his action. They sat there in silence, staring into the clear blue water. The tension was palpable. Carol looked lost, lost in her thoughts, lost in herself.

"I'm sorry, Carol," he whispered.

She didn't say anything in response, still looking into the water. It seemed to him that she was looking for something.

"I want ya ta come back with me. Yer shaking."

Carol turned her head to face him. Her eyes were red and swollen. Her passionless empty gaze formed a strong contrast to the beautiful surroundings.

"I need ya to come with me, Carol. It's gettin' cold. Don't do that ta me. Don't pull away," he begged.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said calmly, still looking at him.

"Don't have ta. I don't want ya ta catch somethin'. Let's get inside."

"Go. Leave me be," she hissed.

"I won't leave ya alone out here."

"Why, Daryl? Why did it happen?" she asked desperately.

Daryl had no answer to her question. He tried again to put one arm around her shouders. This time she let him.

"I can't do this any longer, Daryl. People keep dying and we can't do anything about it. We can't save people anymore."

"At least we can try," he responded.

"That makes no sense. I'm just too tired to try it again and again. In the end they die after all."

"Can't accept that. We're still here and I don't wanna lose you. We'll have to try, Carol," he whispered.

Carol turned her head away, staring at the pond again. She slipped away further and further. The strong woman he loved was falling apart. The death of her sister was about to destroy her.

"I love you, Carol and I need you," he said lovingly, taking one of her hands into his.

Carol didn't say anything. She just laid her head on his shoulder, squeezing his hand slightly.

"We need you. Every single one of us need you, especially Hannah. Ya lost yer sister but this lil girl lost her mother. She needs you," he said to bring her back to life.

"I know, but I don't know what to tell her. She's just a little girl," Carol said sadly, tears running down her cheeks again.

"We'll get through this," he assured her.

"At least we can try," she repeated his sentence.

Daryl stood up and pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her frail body. Carol startled when she heard Hannah screaming. She pulled away from Daryl and started running towards the barn. Daryl followed her closely. When they reached the meadow they saw Carl struggling to hold Hannah back.

"I want my mommy!" Hannah yelled again.

Carol panicked. What should she tell this little girl? Gina was the only person left in Hannah's life and now this little girl was surrounded by strangers. When they reached Carl and Hannah, Carol got to her knees, taking both of Hannah's hands into hers.

"Where's mommy?" Hannah asked angrily.

"You want to go on a walk with me, sweetheart?" Carol asked softly.

"No, I want to go to my mommy."

"Okay, sweetie. Let's sit on the bench," Carol said, leading the girl to the bench next to the barn.

Carol sat down, putting the little girl on her lap. Daryl nodded at her and went with Carl and Judith back to the house. Carl took Judith inside while Daryl waited on the porch. He wanted to keep an eye on Carol and her little niece. Only as a precautionary measure.

"You remember what your mommy told you about your daddy?" Carol asked carefully.

"Uhm, yes. She told me that my daddy's in heaven. He and my brothers are angels. You know what angels are?"

"I had a little girl like you and she's in heaven too. She looks after me," Carol began to explain.

"Like my daddy. He's a guardian angel."

"Yes and your mommy is in heaven too, sweetheart," Carol explained shortly.

Hannah's eye's grew wide. The blue in her eyes darkened.

"No, she's not. She's at home," Hannah said angrily, pointing at the house.

"I'm so sorry, honey," Carol whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I'll show you," the little girl said, jumping down from Carol's lap.

Hannah began to run and Carol started after her. She caught up with the girl in front of the porch. Daryl bent down and grabbed the child.

"Where ya going, lil beauty?" he asked.

"Showing Carol that my mommy's home. She said mommy's in heaven."

"Carol's right, cutie."

Hannah kicked her feet and Daryl let her down.

"I want my mommy," Hannah began to cry.

"I know, sweetie," Carol said shortly.

Carol took the little girl into her arms, pressing her closely to her chest. Hannah didn't struggle. She put her arms around Carol's neck, crying heartbreakingly. This was the moment Carol realized that she couldn't give up. She had to be strong for this little girl. She was the only family Hannah had left.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Thank you so much for your lovely words. I hope you'll like the next chapter. Special thanks to my life saver Terp4Life ;-)_**

**_It's sad but TWD is still not mine and belong to AMC and Robert Kirkman. Let me know what you think about this little chapter. _**

* * *

><p><em>One week later<em>

Carol sat on the porch swing outside the house with Hannah sitting on her lap. The little girl rested her head on Carol's chest. The last week had been hard on them. Hannah had had a lot of trouble sleeping. Carol had moved into her sisters bedroom to take care of her little niece. Most of the time they didn't fall asleep until shortly after dawn. This morning Carol and Hannah were outside enjoying the last sun rays of the year. Carol held a book in her hand, reading Hannah the story of Kitten's First Full Moon.

"So she closed her eyes and stretched her neck and opened her mouth and licked. But kitten only ended up with a bug on her tongue. Poor kitten!" Carol read.

Hannah giggled, looking at the pictures. Carol read a few more sentences before she noticed Daryl standing in the door frame.

"Morning," he grumbled.

"Good morning," Carol and Hannah said simultaneously.

"Wanna talk to ya," he stated shortly.

He sounded serious and Carol had a bad feeling. She'd taken care of Hannah for the past week and had excluded him from her life.

"Okay, sure," she said acting unconcerned.

"Can you do me a favor, sweetheart? Can you look for Maggie and ask her if she can serve you some breakfast?" Carol asked.

Hannah nodded and jumped from her aunt's lap. The little girl ran into the house, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Ya wanna go for a walk?" Daryl asked, taking one of Carol's hands.

They walked across the meadow towards the pond. When they reached the pond, Daryl withdrew his hand and sat down on the rock where they'd sat one week before. The spot where he'd declared his love to Carol. Carol felt insecure, crossing her arms over her chest. That gesture was so typical for her. She always did that when she felt uneasy. Instead of sitting down, she paced back and forth, her eyes on the ground.

"Yer wearing tracks into the ground," he said dryly.

She stopped, watching him closely. Daryl seemed nervous too. He sat on the rock, nibbling on his thumbnail.

"How's Hannah holdin' up?" he asked quietly.

"Still having nightmares," she answered shortly.

"What about you? Didn't see ya much this week," he complained, a little bit accusingly.

"I'm fine. Sorry, Daryl. I had to take care of Hannah. She's having a really hard time right now and she needs me," Carol explained.

"Yer not alone, ya know? Ya don't have ta do this all alone. Ya barely spoke a word ta me all week, and I dunno how to handle this. I don't get ya."

She paused, then took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Did you mean what you said last week?" she asked suddenly.

"What ya mean?"

"When you said you love me? Or did you just say it because I was desperate and hopeless?" she asked, still watching him.

"What? Ya really think that? I said it cause it's true. Every single word. Yer just scared Carol and ya know what? This shit scares the hell out of me. Never thought a woman could love me, cause all my life I was told I'm useless shit. But ya told me I'm worth something and that I earned my place. No one'd ever said that ta me before. Always thought ya deserved better than me but it's not true cause we love each other. We both deserve someone ta love. Sorry woman, but ya stuck with me," he spit at her.

Carol went over to Daryl and knelt in front of him. She put her hands gently on his knees. Daryl looked her straight in the eye. He sank into the deep blue of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, Daryl. I didn't mean to," she whispered.

"Never said those words before and it seemed right ta me last week. It still does cause it's true. Thought I'd lost ya again. If ya can't believe that I love ya, I'll tell ya everyday."

"No need for that. I believe you... but you can _show_ me if you want," she teased.

Daryl bent down and pressed his lips on hers. She moaned softly, throwing her arms around his neck. She sat down on his lap, kissing him lovingly. After a while he broke away.

"I missed ya," he whispered.

"I love you Daryl and I missed you too."

"Want ya ta move back into our room. Can't sleep without ya next ta me," he said softly.

"I'd love to but I have to take care of Hannah. I'm her only family left."

"We're her family. I want ya both ta move in. Would like ta get ta know her. We can only survive together, Carol. Want ya both ta be safe," he explained.

Carol wanted to answer him, when they suddenly heard Maggie yell. Carol jumped up, running towards the house. Daryl followed her. When they reached the meadow they saw Hannah running towards them. Maggie chased after the girl, trying to get hold of her. When Hannah met Carol she hid behind Carol's legs.

"No, I don't want to take a bath," Hannah yelled.

"Sorry Carol, she just took off. I don't think I'm any better with kids than I am at herding cats," Maggie sighed, short of breath.

"Tell me about it," Carol said sadly, thinking about the moment Sophia took off.

"I want Carol," the little girl said huffily.

"Okay Maggie, I'll take it from here. Thanks for looking after her," Carol said, picking Hannah up.

Maggie handed Carol the shampoo she was carrying and went back towards the house. Hannah smiled broadly. She'd got her way. Daryl took Hannah from Carol's arm, stroking her blonde locks.

"Hey lil beauty, I've got an idea. What do ya think about ta go for a swim? Aunt Carol's gonna like that, won't ya?" Daryl asked sheepishly, winking at Carol.

"You've gotta be kidding. The pond's freezing cold," she exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Ha! Yer aunt's chicken. Ya heard that sweetie-pie?"

Hannah laughed wholeheartedly while Daryl grinned broadly. He knew Carol couldn't resist. To see Hannah so happy, it warmed her heart. Carol blushed. This was a standoff. She was still uncertain about her scars, but on the other hand she wanted to make this little girl happy. Besides, she'd never seen Daryl naked.

"Okay, you two win. But only for a few minutes. And I won't nurse you if you catch a cold."

"Yippie!" Hannah cried out with joy, raising both arms over her head.

The little _family_ went back to the pond. Daryl sat Hannah down on the rock and helped her to get undressed. Hannah remained on the rock, watching the two adults closely. She didn't understand why both of them made such a big fuss about getting undressed.

After a few minutes, Daryl took the plunge, taking off his clothes except for his boxers. She'd already seen him in his shorts but it was something else during daylight. He picked Hannah up and they jumped into the cold water. Hannah yelped when the cold water splashed over her head. The girls whooped with joy. Daryl walked towards the shore, splashing water in Carol's direction. Carol jumped back in surprise.

"Come on scaredy-cat," Hannah yelled, laughing.

Carol went behind a bush, taking off her clothes. She thought about taking off her bra too but decided otherwise. She looked around nervously, but no one was to be seen.

"C'mon Carol! The water's great! Ya better get yer ass in here or I'll come out there and get ya!" Daryl called demandingly.

"Watch your mouth, Mr. Dixon!" Carol hissed.

Carol crossed her arms over her chest to protect herself. When she reached the embankment, she jumped into the water right next to Daryl. He coughed violently, choking on the water she'd splashed in his face. Hannah and Carol laughed till tears ran down their faces.

"Revenge is sweet," she whispered, pursing her lips.

"Yer sweet. C'mer," he whispered back, catching her wrist.

He pulled her closer, placing a peck on her lips. Hannah grimaced, putting one of her arms around Carol's neck. For the first time in weeks, Carol felt really happy. Life was worth living.


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is the next chapter and it's a sweet one. We all need something to warm our heart sometimes. Have fun reading and let me know what you think. THANK you for all your kind words and as always a special thanks to Terp4Life :-)**

**I still don't own TWD but I love it with all my heart. Especially these two characters. Thank you Robert Kirkman and AMC for creating them.**

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Carol went upstairs to lay Hannah down for a nap. First, she went into Gina's room, grabbing their clothes. Daryl had suggested earlier that day that she and Hannah should move into his room. More precisely, that she should move back into their room, taking Hannah with her. She'd thought for a while about it and had decided to do it. Hannah liked Daryl, that much was obvious. They had had a lot of fun swimming. And Carol most certainly wanted to spend the nights beside him again. She helped Hannah undress and laid her down in her bed.<p>

"Is Daryl your boyfriend?" Hannah asked suddenly.

"Uhm... he's my friend," Carol answered shyly.

"But he kissed you. So he's your boyfriend," the little girl said firmly.

"Okay, maybe he's my boyfriend," Carol said, and her own words sounded strange to her.

What was Daryl? Was he her boyfriend? Suddenly Carol felt like a teenager. She was defintely too old to be his girlfriend. What were they?

"He kissed my cheek. Is he my boyfriend too?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Daryl's everybody's friend," Carol answered smiling.

"I like to be his friend. He's funny."

"Yes, he is. And now you have to sleep, sweetie," Carol said, kissing Hannah's forehead.

"Oh no, come on. Just a little bit longer," the girl whispered sulkily.

"Nope, no chance. Sleep tight, sweetheart."

Carol stood up and turned around when she reached the door. Hannah looked at her aunt, blowing her a kiss. Carol caught it with one hand, smiling. She blew a kiss back, left the room and went downstairs, straight into the kitchen. Maggie was standing at the countertop. She turned around when she heard someone enter the room.

"Hey, Maggie. How are you feeling?" Carol asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I feel numb inside," Maggie whispered.

Carol sat down at the table. She shoved back a chair to invite Maggie to sit down. Maggie hesitated for a moment before she sat down next to Carol.

"I... I'm sorry, Carol," Maggie stammered.

"What for?"

"I'm so sorry that I've let you down. When Rick came back to the prison after he'd sent you away, I said he made the right call. I was so angry and disappointed. Back then I thought you'd killed Karen and David in cold blood," Maggie explained hardly audible.

"Don't be sorry, Maggie. That's the past, over and done. We have to start over and I'm more than willing to do so. As Daryl told me, 'We ain't ashes,' and he's right, sweetheart. We're here and we're alive. We need to look ahead."

"It's not that simple. After what happened to dad and Beth? I don't know if I can start over. When Daryl came out of the hospital carrying Beth I thought I wouldn't be able to survive. A piece of me died with her," Maggie said sadly.

"Glenn loves you. He's still here and he needs you. There's always a reason to go on, Maggie. You can't give up. We all care about you."

"It's hard to believe that you're still here and I'm so glad you are," Maggie said softly.

"Nine lives," Carol said shortly pursing her lips.

They sat there for a while in silence. After a few minutes Maggie began to cry, tears running down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly. Carol turned to face her friend. She took Maggie's face into both hands, wiping away the tears with her thumbs.

"I took the test," Maggie said suddenly.

"Oh, okay. Positive or negative?" Carol asked looking her friend straight in the eye.

"I'm pregnant," the young woman sobbed.

"Are you happy? Do you want to keep it?"

"I'm so scared, Carol. I don't know. After what happened with Lori I don't know if I want to keep it. Is it fair to bring a child into this world? What if I'm going to die?" Maggie asked, sobbing heartbreakingly.

"Does Glenn know? Did you tell him? I really can't tell you what to do, Maggie. You need to talk to Glenn," Carol suggested.

"Yeah, I think you're right. But I have to know if I can count on you, Carol. Will you be there fo me? For us? I lost my whole family and I really need you," Maggie said, still crying.

"I'll be always there for you, Maggie. For all of you. It was always my intention to take care for all of you. You're my _family_."

"Thank you. That means so much to me. I love you, Carol and I'm really sorry I let you down," Maggie whispered, getting up from her chair.

"Stop it. We'll start over, remember?" Carol asked encouragingly, hugging her friend firmly.

Maggie left the kitchen with a smile on her face. Carol remained on her chair, lost in her thoughts. She didn't notice Daryl who was standing in the doorframe. He cleared his throat to draw her attention to him.

"Hey, where were you?" she asked, wiping away a few tears.

"Just walked around looking for a hunting ground. Are ya alright?"

"I'm fine. Had a little talk with Maggie," she answered when he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, overheard yer talk. So, she's got a bun in the oven. What ya think about it?"

"I think you shouldn't eavesdrop, Mr. Dixon. That's out of place," she answered diplomatically.

"Yeah smart ass. Ya didn't answer. What ya think?"

"I don't know. It's her choice. I think she has to tell Glenn first. Maybe he can help her to make the right call. Maggie was there when Lori died and I really can understand that she's scared. What do you think?" she asked looking at him inquiringly.

"Would make it harder ta move on but we'll manage if she wants ta keep it. We'll think about it when the time arrives. We managed lil asskicker right? And this place is safe. No need ta rush," he explained, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Carol laid her head against his shoulder, breathing deeply. She closed her eyes, enjoyed his presence. He kissed the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. Suddenly Carol had to chuckle. She'd thought about Hannah and her comment from earlier.

"Hannah thinks you're my boyfriend," she said amused.

"Uhm... Okay? Why did she say that?"

"Because you kissed me and she thinks only my boyfriend should kiss me," Carol explained.

"Think she's right then."

"You think? I think that sounds weird. We're way past 15, Daryl. At least I am," she muttered.

"You've got me there! Dunno what ta call ya," he moaned.

"Maybe you're my life saver," she suggested.

"Nah, there's somethin' better. Yer the love of my life," he whispered, kissing her softly.

"That's kind of romantic. And you're the love of my life, Daryl."

Carol kissed him back, stroking her hand through his hair. He was right. They were both the love of their lives. But to Carol he was so much more. He was her life saver and her reason for living. Daryl was everything.


	27. Chapter 27

**Here is the next chapter and I really hope you'll like it. And I promise you that there will be some Caryl moments in the future. Thank you again for your kind words and that you're still with me. If you want to read a great Caryl story you should try "Deleted Scenes" from Terp4Live. It's incredible!**

**I still don't own TDW but I wish...I wish*sigh* Thank you AMC and Robert Kirkman for creating this wonderful characters.**

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Daryl went outside while Carol looked after Hannah. The little girl was still suffering from nightmares. Stepping out onto the porch he found Rick standing at the railing. The former cop's facial expression was worrying.<p>

"Hey," Daryl greeted him shortly.

"Hey, Daryl."

"Ya look concerned. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, was just thinking," Rick answered dryly.

"What's on ya mind?"

"I thought about the men last week. It was so easy for them to get into the house and I'm worried. What if they weren't alone? Maybe there's another group out there looking for them. We have to be very careful. And we'll have to secure the gate. The fence seems safe and stable," Rick answered, looking still concerned.

"This property is fucking huge. No chance to get it all secure. We should take more watch during day, walk the perimeter," Daryl suggested.

"I thought about going on a run tomorrow. Maybe I'll find some weapons and more ammo. We're running low on ammo. I'll talk to Michonne later. Want to hear her thoughts about this shit. Uhm, how's Carol holding up?"

"Ya know her. She pretends ta be fine but I know better. She had a break down last week and is still suffering from the loss of her sister. She's very quiet at the moment, always lost in thought. Sometimes I dunno how ta get ta her. She was the same way back when the two of us were in Atlanta before the shit went down at Grady. Was finally able ta talk ta her today. The first time in days," Daryl answered in a low voice.

"I'm sorry, Daryl. That must be hard on her and on you. You think I can ask her to go on a run with me? She knows the surroundings and maybe it'd be good for her to get out of here."

"Dunno. Ya know how yer last run with her ended," Daryl spit at his friend.

"C'mon Daryl, I've apologized a hundred times! What else can I do to get her trust back? I owe her everything even though I've disappointed her. I know I hurt her and I know I let her down. And I'm sorry that I hurt you back then. I should've known how you felt about Carol," Rick confessed.

"Cut the crap, Rick! Ya knew how I felt about Carol back then and ya just made the decision on yer own. I wanted ta beat the shit out of ya but the Governor got there first. I was really pissed. Ya left her alone out there, Rick! Ya sent her on a suicide mission, leaving her alone out there. Yer a lucky man she survived," Daryl said angrily.

Daryl got really angry when he thought back on it. The thought of Carol being alone out there, even though she had survived, was almost killing him.

"I get it Daryl! But I can't change it. I can't turn back time even if I want to. She killed two of our own and I thought it was the right call to make. I was wrong but what's past is past. Let me earn her trust back. I really want to, Daryl. I want to make it up to her. You and I know how important she is for all of us."

"You shoulda thought about that back then. But it's her call. She's a grown woman," Daryl said, slowly calming down.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a truck engine. Both men stared towards the gate. Daryl put one of his hands above his eyes to protect his eyes from the sunlight. They saw a big truck standing on the other side of the gate. A man hopped out of the driver's door, walking towards the gateway.

"Fuck! Who's that?"

"If I'm not mistaken, it's Abraham," Rick said, startled.

"Jeez, I didn't see that coming," Daryl exclaimed.

A few minutes later the truck pulled up in front of the house. Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Noah and Tyreese jumped out of the rig. Daryl and Rick went down the stairs, greeting their friends.

"Hey guys! Good to see you," Rick said, smiling broadly.

Daryl just waved, shifting back and forth nervously. Tyreese was back and Daryl felt uneasy about his arrival. He hadn't forgetten what Tyreese had done to Carol that night, but he knew he had overreacted. He had just been so angry when he had seen Tyreese bending over Carol, forcing her to kiss him. On the other hand, Tyreese had lost his sister that day and had just lost it. He'd lost it just as Daryl had lost it.

"This is a great place. Seems safe to me. Got into any trouble in the meanwhile?" Abraham asked.

"We'll tell you later. I'm glad you made it. Yeah, the farm is pretty safe. Where's Gabriel?" Rick answered.

"We lost him on our way. We ran into a huge herd," Abraham explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that. C'mon in. I'll fill you in what happend the last few days. There's plenty of room in the house for all of you," Rick said, leading the newcomers into the house.

Daryl waited a few seconds before he went in after the group. While Rick led them into the living room, Daryl ran up the stairs. He had to find Carol and tell her that the others made it to the farm. He opened the door to their bedroom carefully.

Carol lay sprawled on their bed asleep, Hannah's head resting on her chest. This sight warmed his heart. The little girl had given her new courage to face life. They looked so peaceful. He crept slowly to the bed and lay down beside her. He gently stroked her cheek to wake her. Carol opened her eyes slowly, smiling softly.

"Hey," she greeted him, still drowsy.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he greeted her back.

"Everything okay? Why did you wake me?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, everythin' is fine. Just wanted ta let ya know that Abraham made it. He arrived with Tyreese, Rosita, Noah and Eugene. They lost Gabriel on their way. Said somethin' about a huge herd," Daryl expained in a low voice so as not to wake Hannah.

"I'm glad Tyreese made it. I was really worried when he left," she stated.

Daryl grimaced. She was truly generous. He knew that Carol and Tyreese were connected to each other in a special way. Karen's death, and the fact that he'd forgiven her, had linked them.

"Ya think I should talk ta Tyreese? Fuck, I was so pissed when I saw him force himself on ya. When I saw ya face I just lost it," Daryl whispered.

"I know and I love you even more for protecting me. He's really not a bad guy. Believe me when I say that I know what a bad guy looks like," she said softly.

"Yeah, think I'm gonna talk ta him later. By the way... Rick wants ta ask ya if ya wanna go on a run with him. I think it's a bad idea, but it's yer call ta make," he said, kissing her affectionately.

"I'll talk to him later," she whispered into his mouth.

She returned the kiss, stroking his cheek fondly. When she broke away she saw him breathing hard. He wanted her, that was for sure. And she wanted to be with him till the end of her life. She wanted to love him and make love to him. And she vowed that she wouldn't wait very much longer to make that happen. She could see true love in his eyes and that was something she'd never seen before.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey again. Here is the next chapter. Thank you to all my readers and special thanks to those who left a review. I appreciate it very much. I promised you a little bit more Caryl and here it is ;-) Let me know, what you think.**

**I still don't own TWD. The show and it's characters belong to AMC and Robert Kirkman.**

* * *

><p>After dinner Carol cleaned the table and put the dishes into the sink. The group had left the kitchen and had gathered in the living room. She stood still for a while, breathing deeply. She steadied herself with her hands on the countertop. Tears ran down her cheek and she closed her eyes. The last week had been hard on her. Her physical wounds had healed but her soul had come away with more scars, scars which still ached and would never heal.<p>

No one could take this pain away. Every time she looked at Hannah she could see her little girl. She could see Sophia and that hurt even more. When she was alone like this, she thought about leaving again. Just to put all her sorrows and fears behind her. But she knew she couldn't. She had to take care for Hannah and she'd promised Daryl not to leave again. They could accuse her of many things, but she wasn't a liar. She jerked when the kitchen door was opened. She quickly wiped the tears from her face and turned around to face Rick.

"Hey, we miss you out there. Are you okay?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, someone had to clean up," she explained.

"Daryl's on watch?"

"Yes, he and Rosita went out after dinner to release Glenn and Maggie. He told me you wanted to ask me about going on a run with you tomorrow?" Carol asked in a firm voice.

"Yeah, I thought you could need a break from all this. But we may have to delay the run because something else came up. Abraham told us that they ran into a huge herd on their way to Charleston. They lost Gabriel when they'd left Augusta. Abraham thinks that the herd could come in our direction," Rick said worriedly.

"Do you think we have to leave again?"

"We have to discuss that possibility and I'm not going to decide alone. The council worked well at the prison and I want to rebuild it. Abraham, Michonne, Daryl, you and me. I think we should decide together," he explained his intention.

"Sounds good to me. Maybe we'll be able to secure the property better. I would really love to stay," she stated sadly.

"You look tired, Carol. You should really rest. We can talk about this tomorrow."

"Nah, I'm fine. I took a nap earlier today. Hannah's still suffering from nightmares. She'll probably keep me awake half the night," she admitted.

"I'm really sorry about your sister. If you need any help with Hannah..."

"No, no, I'm good. I can do it and Daryl's been a great help so far," she cut him off.

"Okay but you know where to find me if you need any help. I'm glad Abraham and the rest made it. We can use the manpower. Do you think Tyreese came around? If he tries anything, you tell me, okay?"

"He won't, Rick. Don't worry. I think Daryl made it pretty clear to him not to try that shit again. And I'm not mad at him. Tyreese is a good man with a great heart. Losing his sister was just too much for him to bear. We'll be okay," she said softly, and truly meant it.

"Do you think you can ever trust _me_ again?" Rick asked suddenly.

"I trust you, Rick. I always did... okay, not at the beginning but from the point we found the prison, and I never stopped trusting you after that. Stop blaming yourself. We're good."

"Daryl's right. You're really generous," he said, smiling softly.

"He said that?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah and he nearly ripped my head off because I'd sent you away. That guy really loves you. He's still holding a grudge against me."

"Oh no, he's just Daryl. Overprotective as always. You know him. You're like a brother to him. And by the way, I really would like to go on a run with you. Don't worry about Daryl, I'm a big girl," she said with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, I noticed that already. You've changed a lot over the years. I hardly remember the woman I'd met at the quarry."

"That woman died with Sophia back on the farm," she said shortly, the smile fading.

"I think we have something good here and we should try to make it safe. Abraham's going to be a big help. He's military. I'll tell him that we want to stay if it's possible. He might have some good ideas to make the property more secure. We'll discuss this tomorrow. Go and get some rest, I'll do the dishes," he offered.

"Thank you, Rick. I'll just go check on Hannah."

"No need for that. She's upstaires with Carl and Judith. He wanted to take care of the girls, making himself useful. I checked on them before I came to see you. He's reading them a story," Rick explained.

"Oh, okay, maybe I'll just take a walk. I need some fresh air," she said, walking passed Rick to leave the kitchen.

"I'm glad we spoke, Carol," he whispered.

"Me too, Rick. Me too,"she said and left the kitchen.

Carol went outside and took a deep breath. She really wasn't mad at Rick but being alone with him felt still awkward. When she reached the porch she looked out for Daryl automatically. Most of the time they took watch in the hayloft so she went across the meadow and entered the barn. She walked along the horse stalls, until she reached the ladder. When she climbed the ladder she saw Daryl aiming his bow at her.

"Fuck! Stop sneaking up on people. Ya gonna end up gettin' yerself killed someday," Daryl hissed.

"Sorry, Daryl. I didn't think you were so jumpy," she said softly, pursing her lips at him.

"Yeah, what ever. C'mon up here," he said, reaching out to help her up,"What ya doing here anyway? Ya should rest."

"Christ, you sound like Rick. Are you sure you're not related? I'm fine, and besides, I wanted to see you," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothin' wrong with that, I guess. Started ta feel pretty lonely. Rosita went out ta check the fences. So, ya talked ta Rick?"

"Yes, I did and it was a good talk. I really want to go on a run with him. We have to start over and that means I have to trust Rick again. I think I never really stopped trusting him but it still feels a little bit weird to be with him on my own," she explained a little bit absentmindedly.

"I won't let ya go with him, Carol. Not again," he said a little harsher than he intended.

"You're welcome to join us but you won't call the shots for me. If I wanted to go alone, I would go alone. Do I make myself clear?" she hissed suddenly, staring at him.

"Yeah, I got that. Didn't mean ta patronize ya. But ya know what happened the last time and I'm just worried, that's all."

"Get over it, Daryl. I did and we're good. Rick changed. He wants to build another council and I think it's a good idea," she told him.

"I'm trying, okay?" he said, smiling slightly.

"I didn't come out here to fight, Daryl. You remember our first night at the prison? When I brought you dinner? You remember what I asked you?" she asked with a wicked smile.

"Ya asked and said a lot of things back then," he answered innocently.

"You wanna screw around?" she asked him again like 2 years ago.

This time he didn't shift on his feet nervously. He just grabbed her belt, pulling her close to him. She crashed against his chest. He pressed his lips firmly onto hers. He gently nibbled on her lower lip causing her to give a sensual moan against his mouth as he cupped her face, tilting her head back and introducing tongue to this kiss.

It wasn't like the first one they shared. This one was slower and more passionate. She tasted so good and he wanted to discover more of her, plunging deeper he felt her tongue stroke along his and twist in a move he'd never experienced before, eliciting a deep moan from him. Finally, separating for air, they looked at each other with dark eyes before their lips collided once more, the floodgates opening on a passion built up for the last years.

"Uh, sorry. Did I interrupt something?" a female voice asked suddenly.

Daryl and Carol jumped apart, both breathless and flushed. They didn't hear Rosita climbing the ladder and she took them by surprise.

"I'll see you later," Carol said shortly, still breathing heavily as she quickly stood up.

She climbed down the ladder as fast as she could and ran back to the house. That wasn't the way she thought this evening would end. After she entered the house, she hurried upstairs, straight into the bathroom. She _really_ needed a cold shower after such emotional, hot and intimate togetherness.


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm so happy for all my American friends that The Walking Dead returns today. I'll have to wait another day and I have to distract myself with writing. Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. Have fun watching the new episode this evening. Maybe you can kill some time with reading *ggg***

**I don't own TWD and never will but I love everything about it. Thank you AMC and Robert Kirkman.**

* * *

><p>It was after midnight when Daryl had been released from watch. He sauntered over the meadow towards the house. A slight smile played around his lips when he thought of Carol and what had happened between them a few hours before. All these feelings were new to him, but he liked these little butterflies in his stomach. He was startled when he climbed the steps to the porch. A slight noise attracted his attention and he raised his bow into shooting position. A large shape moved toward him. Tyreese stepped out of the shadow.<p>

"Fuck! Almost shot ya," Daryl hissed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Tyreese apologized.

"Pff, scare. I wasn't scared. What ya want?" Daryl asked tensly.

"I wanted to talk to you," Tyreese explained shortly.

"Nothing ta talk about," Daryl said, turning around to leave.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Carol. I really didn't mean to hurt her and I know that there's no excuse for my action back then. But at least I can try to make up to her. I don't know what happened to me after Sasha died. I'd spent so much time with Carol on our way to Terminus and uhm... I don't know. I'm alone, Daryl. I've no one left and Carol is like family to me," Tyreese explained in a sad and trembling voice.

Daryl turned around, facing the heavyset man. He was still angry about what Tyreese did to Carol. Her terrified expression had burned into his mind.

"Ya didn't mean ta. I get that, but ya better not try that shit again or I'll put an arrow in ya head myself. I'm not going ta tell ya what happened to Carol a few years ago but ya have ta know that I'll do everything ta protect her."

"It won't happen again, I swear. I just lost it, Daryl and I'm really sorry. I wasn't myself back then," Tyreese said, staring at the ground.

"Ya stay the hell away from her and I mean it. I won't let anything happen ta her."

"Yeah, I already noticed," Tyreese whispered, rubbing his chin," and I really hope you can forgive me at some point because we're in this shit together. We need to pull together."

Daryl just nodded, turning around again to enter the house. When he reached the door he turned around once more.

"Sorry about Sasha," he said shorty, disappearing into the farmhouse.

Carol was still awake when Daryl entered their bedroom. He placed his bow next to the bed and kicked off his shoes. Carol smiled at him when he plopped down on the bed beside her. Hannah lay next to her aunt, breathing deeply. This was the first time in a week that Hannah had gone to sleep before sunrise. Daryl gazed absently ahead of him.

"Are you okay?" Carol asked worriedly.

"Yeah, bumped into Tyreese," he said simply.

"Oh, okay. Is he still alive?" she teased.

"Didn't check his pulse," he shot back.

Carol chuckled, kissing his cheek lovingly. She rested her head on his chest, stroking his shoulder length hair gently.

"About what happened earlier..." she began but was cut off.

"Fuck ya Rosita," he cursed shortly.

"I wouldn't put it that way but yes, I was kinda thinking the same thing. You have to know that I don't want to push you, okay? We can wait, if you want," she said calmly.

"Did it look like I wanted ta wait? Fuck, Carol that was... uhm, ya know... I dunno...never felt that way and I so want ta do this right. I never thought that someone could make me feel that way. That a woman like ya could love me. My dad and Merle always let me think I was a bunch o' shit."

"Don't think so much, Daryl. You're the best man I've ever met. We have to leave the past behind us. I don't know what's going to happen in the future and I don't know how much time we'll have left. But I'm damn sure going to make the best of it," she stated, looking up at him.

"It's hard ta believe that ya want me, that ya want this. I'm damaged goods, Carol."

"Not any more than I am. I won't be able to make your scars disappear, but I can try to let them fade away. At least the scars on your soul. You've changed so much and I'm so damned proud of the man you'd become," she said lovingly, placing her head back on his chest.

"I love ya, ya know that right? Even when I'm not always able ta show ya the way ya deserve it. I'm so fucking scared ta lose ya. It's like a curse."

"You won't lose me, Daryl. It took us so long to get where we are. We'd lost so much on our way and I won't let anything or anyone separate us again. At least as long as it's in my power," she explained.

He kissed her forehead and then let his face slip lower until they looked into each other's eyes. Her loving eyes made him speechless. He'd never noticed how deep blue they were. He gently brushed his lips over hers but didn't deepen the kiss. Although the kiss was careful and cautious, Carol's body responded immediately to this gentle touch. She moaned and pressed her body firmly to his while he was carresing her back lovingly.

"We should get some sleep," he suggested.

"Yeah, I really hope Hannah's going to sleep through the night. She fell asleep when I read her a story. This situation reminds me of the past when Sophia was still alive. Sophia would have liked you, Daryl. I wish she would have known you better," Carol said in a trembling voice.

"And I wish I could have saved her. I thought for a long time ya blamed me, ya know? I failed ya back then. I'd let ya and Sophia down. It broke my heart to see ya that sad and desperate. Think that was the first time I noticed how incredible ya are."

"I have to show you something," she said, getting up hastily.

She searched her backpack and took out a book. It was the book _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_, which Lizzie had so enjoyed reading. She snuggeled back against Daryl's body and opened it. She found what she was looking for in the middle of the book, carefully taking out a dried flower. It was the Cherokee rose he'd given her years ago. A smile crept across his lips.

"Ya kept it all those years?"

"Yes, it means so much to me. It reminds me of you, risking your life for me and my daughter and saving me from dying of a broken heart," she explained, pressing the rose to her heart carefully.

After a while lying there in silence she put the rose back into the book. She placed the book under her pillow, treating it like a treasure. Althought they'd agreed to start over, Carol kept all memorabilia close to her. When Rick had banished her from the prison, Daryl had brought her backpack with him. It didn't only contain fresh clothes but also everything that was important to her. Sophia's doll, the knife Daryl gave her once, Lizzie's book and the Cherokee rose. All these things were a sign of a new stage of life and each and every part had changed her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey there ;-) Here is the next chapter and I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. I had a lot of work to do this week and had to get up really early. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I really hope you like it. Have fun reading and let me know what you think. Thank you to all readers and especially to those who wrote a review to my story. And thank you to Terp4Life for helping me out every time.**

**The TWD is not mine and belong to AMC and Robert Kirkman**

* * *

><p>The newly established council met in the kitchen early the next morning. Carol, Michonne, Rick and Abraham sat down at the table. Daryl decided to remain in the doorway. He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wooden frame. The atmosphere was tense.<p>

"Okay, first of all, I'm really glad you came," Rick said in Daryl's direction.

Daryl just nodded, shifting on his feet nervously.

"Maybe Abraham should tell us what they saw on their way here. There could be a problem," Rick explained.

The red-haired man leaned calmly back in his chair. He stretched his legs out from under the table.

"We ran into a large herd when we left Augusta. We had to fight our way through and we lost Gabriel. Rick told me that you ran into a herd in Augusta. It could be the same one. Those assholes could be on their way to South Carolina. We have to be prepared or we'll have to leave as soon as possible. I think this farm is a jackpot and we should try to secure the property better," Abraham explained loosely.

"Okay, we have two options and I'd like to go with the second one. Abraham's right. This farm is the best home we've found since the prison. But we'll have to make this decision together. A simple majority is enough. Maybe we can reinforce the fences. We should walk the perimeter more often, and we'll have to secure the gate. But this herd is not our only problem. There could be another group out there. Could be that the four men from last week weren't alone. We need to be especially careful. But despite all that, I really want to try to keep this farm," Rick explained at length.

All eyes were on Michonne. The young woman slid forward, resting her elbows on the table. She folded her hands in front of her thoughtfully.

"If we stay we'll have a lot of work to do. This property is huge. But you're right, we really need a safe place. Wandering around is no longer an option for me. I'm done running. We lost the prison and Hershel because we wanted to negotiate, because we didn't have the guts to fight the Governor. I won't give up that quickly again. I'm part of this council and I say we stay. We have kids to think about and they really need this place. Every single one of us needs a breathing space. I think that makes three out of five but I really want to know what you guys think about staying," Michonne said, nodding at Carol.

"I'm with all of you. I really would like to stay. If we all pull together, we can do it.

We have enough manpower to secure the farm. There's a military base not far from here, so maybe we'll be able to find some weapons and more ammo. It's a National Guard outpost near the airport. I think it's about 40 miles from here. We should be able to make it within a day. Or we could try the Military College first. It's about 15 miles," Carol stated.

Daryl remained silent when Carol looked at him quizzically. She already knew that he wanted to stay. They'd already discussed it a few days ago.

"I would like to try the College first and I want to take Carol with me. Maybe the rest of the group can try to secure the fences and the gate. There's a lot of wood in the barn. We could use it to stabilize the chain-link fences first," Rick said firmly.

"I'll join ya," Daryl said shortly.

Carol rolled her eyes at him, breathing deeply. Daryl still didn't trust his friend. The wounds he'd caused were too deep. He couldn't just sit back and watch them leave again. The last time he'd watched them leave, Rick came back without Carol. Even if she trusted Rick, he couldn't risk losing her again.

"Okay, it's settled then. Abraham? Can you fill in the others about our plan? We'll have to get ready. I want to leave as soon as possible," Rick said firmly.

Daryl left the room, closely followed by Carol. They went upstairs and entered their room.

"You don't have to do this, Daryl. I can handle Rick," Carol said suddenly.

"I know ya can. I just wanna be with ya okay? I need ta," he hissed.

Carol took a few steps closer to him until they were only a few inches apart. She gently stroked his cheek.

"I need you too, Daryl," she whispered lovingly.

He wrapped his strong arms around her slender body, hugging her tenderly. Her body felt so lean in his arms. She really needed to eat properly again and he definitely needed to watch out for her more.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her temple.

"I love you too."

They stood there for a short while just holding on to each other. Carol felt safe in his arms. She always did. The first time she'd noticed this feeling of safety was back at the farm when Sophia had come out of the barn. He'd protected her with all his strength then and even if he wasn't always holding her, she'd always felt safe in his presence.

About an hour later, the three met in front of the house. Rick had prepared the car and they were ready to leave. Just before Carol could get into the car, Hannah stormed out of the house.

"Don't go!" the little girl screamed.

Carol got to her knees, wrapping her arms around the little body.

"Hey, it's okay, sweetie. We'll be back soon. I promise. I'm not going to leave you, honey," Carol whispered, nearly crying.

"I want to go with you, please," Hannah begged.

"You can't, Hannah. You'll have to stay here and take care of Judith. Can you do that for me?" Carol asked with a trembling voice.

"Do I have to? I want to go with you and Daryl. Please, please?"

"We'll be back soon, honey. I want you to take care of Judith and maybe Carl can read you another story. And I promise that we'll be back before he finishes the book," Carol said softly, hugging the little girl firmly.

Daryl shuddered. Hannah really looked like Sophia. He remembered Sophia wrapping her arms around Carol when the quarry had been attacked a few years ago. That was the day when he'd first noticed this wonderful woman. Her hair had been shorter back then and not as gray as today. She had been a weak, wounded soul at that time. But at that moment he saw her again. One thing hadn't changed over the years, she was still the warm-hearted mother who took care of everyone. Sometimes it felt as if she were two people in one body, strong and independent as well as loving and caring. And that was one more reason to love her.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you for your lovely words. I really appreciate it. Here is the next chapter and I have to warn you, it's a dark one. And I thought we need some action again ;-) Have fun reading and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you AMC and Robert Kirkman for creating this wonderful show and it's characters.**

* * *

><p>Only half an hour later, Carol, Daryl and Rick arrived at the college. The roads on their way had been deserted. Only a few walkers had stumbled along the roadside. A large fence surrounded the once proud college. The Citadel had been founded in 1842 and the buildings were primarily from the period before the Civil War. The huge iron gate that led to the campus was closed. The three got out of their van outside the gates and looked around. There was no one and nothing to be seen.<p>

"Do you think there could be weapons inside, Rick?" Carol asked, looking through the fence.

"Could be. We should take a look around," the former cop answered.

The little group walked along the fence until they discovered a passageway through the bars. Someone had been there before them and had cut a hole in the fence. They slipped through the highly strained man-sized opening. Shoulder to shoulder, they moved towards the buildings. The tension in the air was palpable. It was unusually quiet and none of them had a good feeling about it. Not even the birds were chirping. Daryl held his crossbow ready, aiming towards the huge iron entrance door. They carefully crossed the grassy lawn, walking towards the main building. When they reached the door, Carol and Rick both pulled knives from their belts, holding them in attack position. Daryl nodded, reaching for the door handle. He pressed the handle down and the door swung open. Daryl entered the building, swinging his upper body quickly back and forth as he checked for danger from both sides, still holding his bow in shooting position.

"Clear," he whispered.

They entered the expansive hallway. There were a lot of closed doors along the way to the main hall. Carol took her knuckles knife at face value, following closely behind Dary. Rick backed them up. Behind some doors they could hear the well-known moan.

"Okay, we need to find the office. Maybe we'll be able to find a map. It would be absurd and much too dangerous to open every door. We just need to find the armory," Rick whispered.

Carol pointed to the wall at the end of the hall. There hung a large location map. The armory was not on the map, but at least the offices were. They went up the stairs, still straining to hear every noise. The walkers' creepy murmuring echoed through the entire building. The administration office was right next to the landing. Rick slowly opened the door and couldn't see a threat at first glance. He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. Carol took her backpack from her shoulder. After a few seconds she found what she was looking for and handed Rick a flashlight. Rick took it gratefully, giving her a friendly smile. The former cop searched the offices while Daryl and Carol waited outside. The murmuring grew louder. Or was that just their imagination? Every noise echoed in these great halls and they couldn't detect where the noises were coming from. Carol's breathing became faster. She hated the uncertainty and the darkness. Daryl placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here with ya," he whispered encouragingly.

"I'm fine. It's just... this hallway reminds me of Grady," she replied softly, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, this stately ol' pile is creepy," he said, touching her cheek.

It didn't take long and Rick found what he was looking for. He left the office again, closing the door behind him. He handed the map to Daryl, pointing at a spot at the other end of the grounds.

"That's it! We go in, take the weapons and get out as fast as we can," Rick explained quietly.

"Yup, sounds good ta me," Daryl said simply.

Carol just nodded, following the men downstairs again. They crept along the hallway, up to the back door. All three were particularly attentive to their surroundings once again. The back door was locked. Rick kicked it in and they were back outside, where the saw three walkers stumbling in their direction. Daryl took out two of them with his bow. Carol threw herself against the last one and stuck her knife into its skull with one strong blow. She pulled out the knife again and wiped the blade clean on her thigh. Rick was amazed at how quickly Carol had acted. Extremely carefully, they crossed the yard. Only a few, quick steps and they'd reached the armory. Daryl tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Fuck! We'll have ta shoot the lock," Daryl hissed.

"Move aside, I'll do it. Watch out for the other exits. A few doors are open," Rick said, aiming at the lock.

A shot rang across the grounds and the steel door sprang open. Carol and Rick entered the building. Daryl backed them up and waited outside, holding his bow in shooting position. Rick and Carol searched the room cautiously. Rick held his revolver in one hand and the flashlight in the other. They crept further into the interior of the building, finding a heavy barred door blocking their way.

"The weapons have to be behind the door," Rick said firmly.

"How do we get in there? I don't think we can break the lock. It looks really stable."

"Stay there. I'll look for a key. It has to be here somewhere," he explained, starting to search the room.

Carol stood still. This room was really narrow and dark. She could hear her own heart pounding. Rick went through the drawers and Carol tried to focus on him. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears and therefore she didn't hear the walker behind her. A cold hand suddenly grabbed her and pulled her to the ground.

She screamed, her voice full of panic. Rick directed the flashlight in her direction. What he saw made him freeze in place. Then without thinking, he jumped at the walker, grabbed its head and pulled it back. Daryl stormed into the building but couldn't see anything. He could only see the erratically flickering flashlight. Carol and Rick both screamed in pain as panic overwhelmed Daryl, who couldn't see either of them. Their screams made his blood run cold. Finally his eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he discovered Rick lying on the ground. A strong walker was upon him. Rick was fighting off the walker, but seemed to be running out of strength. Daryl took his knife and plunged it into the back of the walker's head. Then he pulled the corpse off his friend. Rick continued to moan in pain. A short distance away, he heard Carol moan too. He searched for her in the dark and found her immediately.

"Carol? Are ya okay?" he asked worriedly, kneeling beside her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I think...Where's Rick?" she asked back.

Daryl crawled back to his friend. He felt something warm poured over his hand.

"He's here and I think he's hurt. Can ya help me pull him out?"

Carol leaned on a chair to pull herself up to stand and dragged herself to them. When she took one of Rick's hands, she reached into a warm liquid. She swallowed hard. It just couldn't be. With great effort, they dragged their mutual friend outside. Carol screamed when she saw Rick's left hand, now just a raw lump of flesh. Rick was barely conscious.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Daryl cursed, welling up.

"You know what you have to do," Rick stammered, barely audibly.

"Nope, no way! I can't do this," Daryl hissed.

Carol watched the man, her friend, on the ground, tears running down her cheeks. For a brief moment she just wanted to run away. But she pulled herself together, kneeling down next to Rick. There was still time and there was just one way to save his life. She had to try it. Carol took her knife, looking Daryl straight in the eye.

"Hold him down, Daryl. I'm going to cut off his hand. He still has a good chance to survive but I'll have to do it now," she said firmly.

Daryl hesitated, but then knelt beside his friend. With both hands and all his strength, he pushed Rick to the ground, pinning him down by his shoulders. Carol put all her strength into the cut. With fast movements, she cut above the wrist into the flesh. Rick cried aloud in pain and she hoped for his sake that he would lose consciousness. When she reached the bone, Rick went silent. He'd finally passed out. With some heavy cuts, she got her knife all the way through the bone.

After a few painful minutes she'd done it. At least now he had the chance to survive. Each cut had hurt her emotionally and physically too, but that she had owed him because he had saved her life.


End file.
